Charming Pawse From NS To Out Chapter III Visiting Daze
by wanderingchat
Summary: The incarcerated club members endure more time in prison while looking forward to their second visiting day weekend. Tig gets a confusing visit from Fawn intended to cause marital strife while Dawn gives Cat a hard time on her first day on the job. The new Sheriff in town intends to make things difficult for SAMCRO as well.


The characters and events involving the Sons of Anarchy are the creation of Kurt Sutter.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Any use of lyrics and the mention of songs and performers in this text is also not intended to infringe upon any copyrights held by any of the artists. There really is an artist named Joshua Adams. You can check out his songs at his website, and/or on YouTube under Joshua Adams Rock.

All original characters that are not part of the SOA universe are products of my own imagination. Any similarities to real persons are pure coincidence.

Love and thanks go to the DH, who is very much alive and well; along with my best friend and my 'unofficial' god – daughter for being part of my family. Also, much thanks to the members of the Indy Tarts and Tartans Gerard Butler fan group, SOA Forums, Watchers of Anarchy, Kim Sisk (author of Sapphires and Whiskey), and my Facebook and Twitter friends for their support. A big thank you for those readers who have written reviews and listed me as a favorite author here at FanFiction. Net.

**Finally, much thanks to Mr. Kurt Sutter for creating the SOA universe in the first place, and to Mr. Kim Coates for his excellent portrayal of Alex 'Tig' Trager.**

**Charming Pawse **

**From NS to Out**

**Chapter III **

**Visiting Daze **

**The first Sunday after the club officers and Juice were incarcerated lived up to its' name. The sky was bright with only a few friendly cumulus clouds in the sky. The temperature was warm but not overly so. SAMCRO's old ladies and prospects, along with the remaining club members were going to visit them. **

**Tara and Gemma were going together while Cat handled her first delivery of baked goods to the prison. She would visit with Alex and the other club members after the delivery was completed. Chibs, Opie, Piney, and Miles followed the two women on their bikes. **

**Kozik opted to remain in Charming. Not that he didn't want to visit his brothers; he felt someone needed to keep an eye on the town. He also wanted some private time with Ima, who didn't protest against the idea. **

**Filthy Phil was given the task of bringing Chuckie to the Trager's house to help Cat with the delivery and loading the PT. He used the van to deliver Chuckie, then returned it to the compound to get his Harley. He had also been entrusted with guarding Cat as she drove to Stockton. **

**"Was it much of a chore to get all this done yesterday, ma'am?" Phil inquired. **

**"Nah. The 'kids' have the baking operation down pat, it was just a matter of doubling up on all the work," Cat replied. "They also took the news of Dawn's addition to the staff next week pretty well." **

**"She'll be working here?" Phil winced. He'd hung around the clubhouse long enough to have heard stories about Tig's daughters. What he'd heard made him uncomfortable, given Cat's tendency to see the best in people. 'Does she know what she's gettin' into?' **

**"Dawn needs a job; I need extra staff for baking and delivery day. It also gives her a way to get to Stockton to visit Tig," she explained. **

**"I accept that!" Chuckie grinned. **

**Cat glanced over her shoulder at the club's mascot. "That's good to know. I didn't want to assume you'd do this every weekend." **

**"I would've if you needed me," Chuckie assured her, taking the last box from Phil and sliding it into the PT's hatchback. **

**"I'll keep that in mind if the need ever comes up," she assured him. **

**"I accept that, too!" Chuckie lowered the hatch door until it locked and moved to the passenger side door. "Looks like we're ready to roll." **

**This would be her first long drive since the accident. She had managed to win another 'discussion' with Chibs on that topic. He worried that she might tire herself out and tried to suggest alternatives. **

**"I've **_**got**_** to start drivin' longer distances again sometime, brother!" She fumed. "Might as well get used to it now so I'm ready when y'all need me to bootleg the larger things up North."**

**"Aye, boot it doesnae **_**hev**_** ta be now!" Chibs retorted. "Phil kin drive ye, Chuckie can ride in the back seat." **

**"And what am I s'posed to do with the baked goods?" **

**"Shite!" Chibs thought for a moment, then brightened. "Ye can use tha' van!" **

**"Considerin' what that van's been used for, I'd best not!" Cat grinned. "The Health Department would frown on it." **

**"They donnae hev ta kin!" **

**"They'd find out. Daddy has a sayin' that your little sins always find y'all out," she laughed. "No, we'll use the PT and I'll drive." **

**"Chuckie's learnin' to drive, playse let 'im do it!" Chibs pleaded. **

**"He doesn't have his learner's permit yet," she pointed out. "Wouldn't be legal, and we don't need any law enforcement hassles from Roosevelt and his minions!"**

**Chibs snorted in frustration. "Aire ye shure ye didnae stoody law? Yer gud at comin' up wi' all kinds o'objecthuns!" **

**"I considered law as a career," she admitted. "Just couldn't stand the idea of defendin' someone I knew was guilty." **

**"Shite!" Chibs moaned, laying his aching head in his hands. No matter how much he didn't like it, Cat was right about the need to avoid entanglements with SJSD. Not after what happened the day they took over and Eli Roosevelt made his presence known. **

_**Deputy Sheriff Eli Roosevelt had been assigned to run the Charming district. He had headed the sheriff's department gang intervention unit, and he was Jacob Hale's pick to helm Charming's law enforcement arm of SJSD. Hale believed Roosevelt's background would weaken SAMCRO's hold on the town, especially with all the club officers locked up. **_

_**"Now's the time to strike them down," Hale informed Roosevelt. "The club is short handed, we can squash SAMCRO like the cockroaches they are!" **_

_**"I'll deal with SAMCRO in my own way and time," Roosevelt retorted coldly. **_

_**"You forget who gave you this plum job," Hale stated angrily. "**_**And**_** who's going to help build a new law enforcement facility for you to work out of!" **_

_**"That doesn't mean you can tell me how to do my job, Mr. Hale," Roosevelt replied. "Unless you have a degree in law enforcement, that is." **_

_**"No, my brother did. I left the law enforcement to him." **_

_**"Then give me the same consideration," Roosevelt countered. "I want to see the end of SAMCRO as much as you do, but I'm not going to be your puppet! It'll take time, and might not happen before the officers are out of Stockton, but if you let me do my job without interference, you'll be happy with the end result."**_

_**"All right, we'll try it your way!" Hale snorted. 'But like it or not, you're going to be getting a little help in the near future!'**_

_**Roosevelt and his uniformed crew started their tenure by making unwelcome visits to both the SAMCRO compound and businesses known to be friendly to the club. He let it be known he would be keeping an eagle eye on them. H**__**e delivered that dictate to Cat while she was in her coffeehouse office during the morning lull. He found her in the front conversing with her morning crew when he entered the coffeehouse. **_

_**"I'm looking for Cat Marshall," he announced, removing his Aviator style sunglasses to gaze around the lounge. **_

_**"At your service, Sheriff," she spoke up, stepping forward with her hand outstretched to shake his. "I guess you're the new law in town." **_

_**"That I am. We're working out of CPD for now until the new law enforcement center is built," he replied, surprised by her firm grip. **_

_**"Huh. New law, new building, is that Hale's way of buyin' your support?" Cat inquired dryly. **_

_**"I wouldn't know, Mrs. Trager," Roosevelt replied firmly. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" **_

_**"'Step into my office, said the spider to the fly'," she smirked, nodding slightly to her concerned employees. The look she gave them let them know she would handle the sheriff on her own. **_

_**Roosevelt shook his head but followed her to the door that led to the back. **_

_**"Do y'all want anything to drink?" **_

_**"Black coffee's fine," he acknowledged. **_

_**"One black coffee, one ice water, Pete," she called over her shoulder to the taller of the two employees. **_

_**"Coming right up, Miss Cat."**_

_**Roosevelt took the seat next to the desk, waiting until she settled into her chair to sit down. Pete immediately entered with a large **_**'Charming Pawse'**_** china cup filled with coffee and a tumbler of ice water. He set the beverages on coasters on the desk and stepped back to the doorway. He hovered there for a moment, glancing from her to the black uniformed sheriff. **_

_**"Thanks, Pete. Go on back out front and get ready for the noon rush. It'll be on us before y'all know it." Though her tone of voice was friendly, Roosevelt didn't miss the quiet authority in it. **_

_**"Are you certain, Miss Cat?" **_

_**Cat turned to favor Pete with 'the look'. "I think I'm perfectly safe with our new law enforcer, don't y'all?" **_

_**"Yes, ma'am," he replied reluctantly, though he didn't move from the door. **_

_**Cat looked up at the monitor above her desk then glanced at Pete and nodded slightly. "Go on, darlin'. You know that I can holler loud enough if I have to." **_

_**"Oh, yeah!" Pete brightened and departed back to the front area. Moments later, the monitor showed he was back behind the counter, busily preparing for the noon rush. **_

_**"He's loyal," Roosevelt observed after taking a sip of his coffee. "And a bit protective of you." **_

_**"All my crew is. And vice versa," Cat agreed, leaning calmly back in her chair. "So what's on your mind, Sheriff?" **_

_**"I noticed the SAMCRO emblem in the corner of your front window. Do you pay them for protection?"**_

_**"Hardly!" She snorted. "The club doesn't have a protection racket." **_

_**"I noticed that emblem in several business windows on Main Street," Roosevelt countered. **_

_**"And did any of those business owners tell you they were forced to pay protection?" She challenged. "Cause now would be the best opportunity for 'em to make such a claim." **_

_**"No, they didn't," he replied. "All of 'em said it just indicated they were friends of the club." **_

_**"Same thing here. Though SAMCRO **_**does**_** own a small percentage of this one," Cat admitted. **_

_**"Oh really?" Roosevelt's eyebrows rose up his hairless pate in interest.**_

_**"Sure. It was a weddin' present to Tig and he turned his portion over to the club as an investment with my approval," she replied airily. "Why don't you make this easy on both of us and cut this fishin' expedition short? What do y'all really want to know?"**_

_**Roosevelt set his coffee cup on the coaster and stared intently at her. Cat remained poised and calm, still sitting back in her chair as if she didn't have a care in the world. **_

_**"All right, I'll do that. The club's officers may be in Stockton, but I know the MC is **_**still**_** a presence in this town. Whatever deals Unser and CPD had with the club are null and void." **_

_**"Seems reasonable, since CPD is also null and void," Cat shrugged. "What's that got to do with the price of tea in Charmin'?"**_

_**"It means me and my deputies will be keepin' an eye on the club and any friends of the club, such as yourself." **_

_**"Knock yourself out, Sheriff," Cat replied evenly. "Y'all are welcome to pull my file, it's clean, and so is my business." **_

_**"I already did," he informed her, taking another sip of his coffee. "So far everything seems on the up and up with you **_**and**_** your business. Your affiliation with the club puts you on my radar." **_

_**"There won't be any problem between us unless your officers demand free product," she replied. "No one gets freebies here, includin' my employees." **_

_**"That's not what I heard," Roosevelt countered. "CPD officers often remarked that they got free coffee! I expect my deputies to enjoy the same perk!" **_

_**Cat gave Roosevelt 'the look' for a moment before replying. "CPD's officers got free coffee because they **_**earned**_** that right. They didn't get it right away. SAMCRO, CPD, and the employees get a discount on most items, the only free item was plain coffee." **_

_**"Then I don't see a problem with you continuing that practice for **_**my**_** crew," Roosevelt stated. **_

_**"When **_**I **_**feel they're deservin' of it, you and your deputies **_**will**_** get free coffee. If y'all keep pushin' the issue, y'all won't even get the discount!" She growled. **_

_**Roosevelt glared icily at her. "You seem to forget that **_**I'm**_** the law now and can make life extremely difficult for you if I choose!" **_

_**"That, my dear Sheriff, would be a major mistake on your part!" Cat snarled.**_

_**"Oh?" Roosevelt sneered. "And why do you say that?" **_

_**"For one, I hear that your wife is goin' to open a flower shop. The Charmin' Businessowner's Association can make things easy or difficult for her store if we so choose." **_

_**"Do tell," Roosevelt smirked. "I doubt they'd do anything against her business on **_**your**_** say - so!" **_

_**"They would once they see the tape of our meeting and your attempt to extort free product out of me!" Cat purred silkily. **_

_**"You can't do that! It's against the law to tape conversations without the other parties consent!" **_

_**"Hale should've warned y'all that I have a habit of tapin' conversations that happen in my office, **_**and**_** in my place of business," she informed him. "A body never knows when such intel might come in handy." **_

_**Roosevelt shook his head. Hale hadn't mentioned it. But Roosevelt had attended the Peace Rally and remembered seeing the clip of Ethan Zobelle attempting to dictate who she could and couldn't hire. He inwardly berated himself for not remembering that sooner. "**__**I think we need to start this conversation all over again," Roosevelt sighed. "I appreciate what you did against LOAN. You obviously paid for it," he pointed to the cast on her arm. "But that doesn't change the fact that t**__**hings are going to be different in this town now that I'm in charge. As long as you people behave, you'll have no problems from me or my deputies." **_

_**"Hey, I'm just another law abidin' citizen tryin' to earn a livin' and jugglin' two businesses," Cat stated. **_

_**"**_**Two**_**?" Roosevelt frowned.**_

_**"Yeah, my husband and Herman Kozik inherited **_**Lumpy's Gym**_**," she explained. She wasn't worried about sharing that information with the officer since it was public knowledge. "Since he's kinda indisposed for a few months, I'm watchin' out for his interest." **_

_**"I see," Roosevelt murmured. "That's certainly an optimistic way of describing Trager's absence." **_

_**"It's a little nicer than incarcerated," she remarked. "Either way, I've got too much on my plate to cause y'all any trouble." **_

_**"Good," he made a mental note to himself to add Lumpy's Gym to his 'watch list'. He stood up and held out his hand to her. **_

_**"Eddie Cutter is the manager of the gym, if y'all are plannin' on stoppin' there," Cat stated as she stood up and firmly clasped his hand. She gave no indication whether she was concerned about the new sheriff's interest in her businesses."I'll show y'all out," she stated, moving towards the doorway to the office. "Wanna make sure y'all pay for that cup of coffee." **_

_**"How'd you know about my wife's plans to open a florist shop?" Roosevelt inquired as he stopped at the register to pay for his drink. **_

_**"Charming Business Owners Association likes to know what new businesses are comin' into town. Tell your wife she's welcome to join us."**_

_**"I'll do that," Roosevelt replied, sliding his Aviators back over his eyes. He turned and walked out of the store. **_

_**Cat immediately informed Chibs of what had transpired the minute Roosevelt's SUV pulled away from the curb. **_

_**"Ah wuz afreed o' tha!" Chibs moaned. **_

_**"It's a'right, brother. I handled him. Like the other businesses that are friends of the club, the coffeehouse is on his radar, but nothin' we can't deal with." She assured him**_**. **

_**"Ach! Ah 'ope so!"**_

**Cat was aware that Chibs felt responsible for her well being and was only trying to look out for her health. She was still healing from the injuries sustained when Weston and his goons had ambushed her, but she was getting stronger every day. She gave in to a smidgen of sympathy for the acting VP and offered an alternative she could live with. "Tell y'all what. **_**If**_** I get the tiniest bit fatigued, I promise to pull over for a mite and rest. OK?" **

**"Ah guess it'll hev ta do," Chibs growled.**

* * *

**Eli placed his plastic utensils into the empty food tray and patted his stomach. Rita had brought home take out because all their silverware and dishes were packed for their move to Charming. "That wasn't too bad for take out," he remarked. **

**"Don't get used to it, after the move is over, we go back to healthier foodstuffs," she warned laughingly.**

**"You won't be happy until I start wrinkling my nose like a rabbit!" He complained good naturedly. "A hard working man needs meat!" **

**"And you _are_ getting meat, just not red meat," she countered. "Speaking of work, how was your first day in Charming?" **

**"Interesting. I dropped in on the SAMCRO clubhouse, they weren't very happy to see me." **

**"I can imagine," Rita observed archly. "I hope you didn't go alone!" **

**"Well, yeah. I wasn't going to let them think I'm afraid of them!" Roosevelt retorted. "I just let them know there was a new Sheriff in town and that I have my eye on them."**

**"I'm sure they were duly impressed." **

**"The four that were there just looked at me and walked into their clubhouse."**

**"Hardly seems worth the effort," she shrugged. **

**"I got the message across, that's the main thing. Then I visited the stores that support SAMCRO and let them know they're on my radar."**

**Rita grimaced, but didn't comment. **

**"I know what you're thinking, baby. The only one who gave me any guff was that coffeehouse owner." **

**"The one that's running for city council?" **

**Eli nodded. "The same. Did you know she's married to SAMCRO's Sergeant at Arms?" **

**"I read about it in the paper when she announced her candidacy. Hale also gave me quite an earful when I signed the lease papers."**

**"If he said she's stubborn, he's right!" Eli muttered. **

**"What happened during your meeting with her?" Rita settled back in anticipation of a fascinating story. She wasn't disappointed by her husband's description of his interview with Cat Trager. **

**"Sounds like you met your match with her," Rita grinned. **

**"She's a spitfire, that's for sure," Eli grunted. "But I've got to admit that she's a smart business woman. And, for being a biker's wife, she's got a clean record." **

**"You sound surprised." **

**"I am. Most women in that culture have misdemeanors on their records. She doesn't even **_**dress**_** like an old lady!" Eli remarked. **

**"I don't understand why you pressed the freebies issue as hard as you did," Rita observed dryly. "That's not like you!" **

**"I know, baby," Eli shrugged. "Guess I just wanted to test her for myself, see what kind of stuff that woman's made of." **

**"Do you think she **_**really**_** has a video of your meeting?" **

**"Hard to tell. She made one of her and Zobelle that she used in the Peace Rally, so I wouldn't put it past her," Eli grimaced. "But I also get the feeling that as long as my deputies don't try to push her and her employees around, it'll never see the light of day." **

**"You **_**do**_** realize that I have to get along with the business owners there," she reminded him archly. "It's going to be hard enough being the Sheriff's wife, without you and your boys making unnecessary waves!" **

**"Yeah, that Trager woman mentioned that." **

**"Great!" Rita sighed in exasperation. "Just what I need!" **

**"No, you're good," Eli assured her. "I smoothed things over before I left." **

**"I should hope so! Is she in charge of the business owner's association?" **

**"I don't know, baby. She's got _some_ influence; the CBA meets at her shop every other week. Did you know she's running 'Lumpy's Gym' while Trager's in jail?"**

**"Hale informed me of that as well. Said she's becoming a one - woman enterprise," Rita nodded. "I checked the internet, and there's an announcement on both of their web pages about a cross promotion between the two businesses," she added, briefing him on the details of the promotion. "But she's not running the gym alone. Hale said the gym was left to Trager and another biker." **

**"You pay attention," Eli grinned good naturedly. "That's one of the reasons I married you." **

**"And here I thought it was my charm and good looks!" Rita pouted. **

**"That, too," Eli admitted, moving around the table to enfold her in his arms. "Just think, this time tomorrow, we'll be official residents of Charming!" **

**"And I'll be getting my flower shop set up!" She sighed. "Things are starting to look up for us." **

**Rita didn't mention what she wanted most. They'd been trying for a child for a long time without success. Once they were settled, she planned to visit the fertility specialist at St. Thomas for help. **

* * *

**"Since you're not going to Stockton with the club, what are you thinking of doing today?" Ima inquired as she and Kozik relaxed on the balcony over their morning coffee.**

**"Ya know what _I'm_ always thinkin' of doin'!" He leered, gazing out of the side of one eye was the light breeze ruffled along Ima's silk robe. **

**"You're **_**always**_** thinking about that!" Ima laughed. **

**"Don't year ya complainin'!" He replied, stretching out his legs and crossing his bare feet at the ankles. He was also bare chested, the wind making the small amount of hair on his chest rustle and his nipples stand up invitingly. **

**"Other than **_**that**_**, what would you like to do today?" Ima grinned. **

**"Hmmm. Lemme think a minute," he yawned and stretched his arms up over his head. He cracked his knuckles as he frowned in throught. "How about a ride?"**

**"I meant besides that!" Ima sighed. "You have a one track mind, lover!" **

**"No, I meant on the bike," he explained. **

**"Sure!" Ima smiled in anticipation. "Where are we going?" **

**"Nowhere special," he replied. **

**"I've always wanted to go there," she admitted, standing up and stretching. She raised her arms up over her head, allowing the hem of the robe to ride invitingly up her leg. Her breasts jutted forward as she stretched, straining against the fabric.**

**Kozik felt the blood rush to his groin, and his dick began to rise to attention. Ima grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I think I'll go ahead and shower so you can settle down, stud." **

**Kozik pouted at her, he'd hoped maybe she'd take his erection as an invitation for further play before the ride. "Make sure ya wear somethin' more suitable for a ride than shorts and a tank top!" He growled. **

**"You just don't want anyone else to enjoy the view you get to see!"**

**"Damn straight, woman!" He retorted. "Besides, I don't want ya to get sun or wind burnt!" **

**"My hero!" She gushed like a damsel in distress before she scurried off to the bathroom. **

**Kozik grinned and watched her retreat. He loved the way she moved, and wished it were his hands caressing that body instead of the silk robe. "Man, what a view!" He sighed. "But she's right. Plenty of time for that later! The day's still young!" **

**He frowned as his cell phone started ringing. He'd placed it on the table when he'd joined Ima out on the balcony in case the club needed him. He'd only been acting SAA for a short time, and he didn't want to let the club down. He also didn't want to disappoint Ima. 'This better not be trouble!'**

**His frown changed to a delighted smile when he recognized the incoming number. "It's trouble, a'right, but of a different kind!" He flipped open the phone and announced, "Hey, little girl! How are ya?" **

**"I'm fine, Daddy," Kendra, his daughter, replied. **

**"Are ya sure?" Kendra, like his old lady, worked in the porn industry, only not as classy as the films Caracara had put out. **

**"I'm sure, Daddy!" Kendra sighed. "Can't a girl call her father to say 'hello'?" **

**"Yes, but a father can worry about his little girl, can't he?" **

**"I'm not a little girl any more, Daddy," Kendra reminded him dryly. **

**"Baby, you're always going to be my little girl," Kozik informed her. **

**"What are you doing in Charming? I thought all that business was LOAN was taken care of."**

**"It is. Guess you don't get SANWA news there," he replied. "All the club officers are doin' time in Stockton; I patched in to SAMCRO and am actin' SAA while Tig's in jail." **

**"That's about the only way you'd patch in," Kendra remarked. **

**"Hey, now! Tig and I were actually workin' things out before he went in," Kozik stated. He wasn't going to mention that he patched in under the 'hardship clause'! "Besides, I'm a legitimate businessman now."**

**"Oh?" **

**"Yeah. Remember Lumpy Feldstein?" **

**"Barely. Didn't he own that gym you and Tig frequented?"**

**"Same one. He got killed, and left the gym to Tig and me," Kozik announced. **

**"You? Running a gym?" Kendra guffawed. "I can't see it!" **

**"Neither can I," Kozik agreed grimly. "But Tig's old lady and mine are steppin' up to the plate to help." Kozik hit his head with the heel of his hand. That wasn't the way he wanted to tell Kendra about his girlfriend! **

**"Well, you're just full of surprises!" Kendra gasped. "Tig and you both have an old lady?" She choked and added, "I just hope you're not sharin' the same one!" **

**"No way! He married his girl," Kozik assured her. "I was goin' to break it to ya a little differently -" **

**"It's OK, Daddy. It's not like you and Mom are gonna ever reconcile," Kendra assured him. "What's she like?" **

**"Oh, blond, built, and brainy," Kozik explained. "She's takin' psychology courses on line, so that when she's not able to act any more, she has somethin' to fall back on." **

**"Legitimate theater?" **

**"Nah. She's a porn star," Kozik admitted. **

**"Why am I not surprised?"**

**"You'd like her, baby." **

**"Maybe." Kendra's tone of voice indicated she wasn't convinced and couldn't give a damn anyway. "Listen, I've gotta go. Just thought I'd call and say 'hi'." **

**"Don't be a stranger. Come on up to Charming sometime to visit. I miss you," Kozik spoke in a rush, afraid the line would go dead at any moment. **

**"We'll see." **

**"Who were you talking to?" Ima asked. Kozik turned to find her leaning against the door to the balcony. She was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. Her long hair was pulled back in a pony tail. **

**'Damn! This wasn't the way I wanted to tell Ima about my kid!' Kozik moaned inwardly. Might as well get this over with!' He patted the chair next to him. "Sit down, baby. We need to talk." **

* * *

**Cat was uncharacteristically quiet during the trip to Stockton. She wished with all her heart that instead of going to Stockton to visit Alex, they were going out on one of their Sunday jaunts. 'There's not gonna be any of those for awhile,' she observed ruefully to herself. 'He says it's only goin' to be 14 months. A lot can happen in that much time. I know they've got protection, but there's no guarantee that somethin' won't happen to one or all of 'em!' **

**She resolutely turned her mind away from such thoughts. It was unproductive and would cause a lot of unneeded stress. She intended to be pleasant during the visit. She felt she owed that to Alex. 'Only happy talk today. No downers. His morale needs a boost,' she reminded herself. **

**Chuckie was content to sit quietly in the passenger seat, watching the landscape and listening to the music pouring from the stereo. He knew Cat was nervous and had a lot of things on her mind without having to listen to his idle chatter. ****"I like that music, Miss Cat, but don't know the artist," he eventually stated, hoping to take her mind off the impending prison visit. **

**She glanced over at him, then back to the highway before replying. "You wouldn't have heard the artist before, kiddo. It's an album my radio friend, Frosty, made back in the 80s."**

**"I accept that," Chuckie grinned, his index fingers tapping against his leg in time to the music. "How's he doing in LA?"**

**"He seems happy there. I don't get to talk to him much, but we do communicate via Facebook once in awhile. When you're jugglin' 5000 friends, your postin' time gets limited," she explained. **

**"Oh, I accept that, I think." He gazed out the passenger window again. 'If it were me, I'd be sure to keep in contact with someone like Miss Cat, regardless of the number of friends I have!' **

**The wire fencing surrounding the Stockton Prison complex appeared to her left. She stopped the car at the security gate and presented her's and Chuckie picture ID's along with her vendor credentials to the guard. **

**Phil pulled off the road near the service entrance, stopping in a shaded area. He kept his gaze wandering in a figure eight from one side of the road to the other and back to the vendor entrance. He would watch over the PT from a distance, then follow it to the visitor's parking lot. **

**The guard glanced at his clipboard and frowned. "I wasn't aware you were bringing a helper." **

**"I didn't plan on needin' one when I made the application," she replied evenly. **

**"Miss Cat was seriously injured a few weeks ago," Chuckie piped up from the passenger seat. "She's better, but tires quickly. That's why I'm here!" **

**The guard stared in surprise at Chuckie's hands and his obvious detriment. "**_**You're**_** going to help her?" He asked rudely. "Who's helping **_**you**_**?" **

**"I accept that," Chuckie replied with a grin. "Fingers aren't needed to carry boxes!" He held his palms out for the guards inspection. **

**"Yeah. Sure. Fine," the guard sputtered. "Lemme call the commissary office, see what the assistant manager says," the guard stated, lumbering back to the glass and metal booth. **

**"Sorry for talkin' over your head, Miss Cat," Chuckie murmured apologetically. **

**"Y'all didn't literally talk **_**over **_**my head, darlin'," she grinned. "Seems like y'all did a good job in persuadin' him!" **

**The guard had his back turned to them, but they could see his head bob up and down as he talked on the phone. Eventually, the guard cradled the receiver and exited the booth. ****He handed the picture IDs back to Cat and snorted. "You're good to go." **

**Cat accepted their IDs and gave the guard a bright smile of gratitude as if he had done a large favor for her. She put the car in gear and drove sedately towards the commissary delivery area. Marc Scarbrow, the Assistant Manager, was waiting for them at the loading dock when they pulled up. **

**Cat backed the PT to the door and unlocked the hatch. The unloading was made quicker and easier because they were allowed to use a platform dolly to transport the boxes from the car to the commissary. **

**Scarbrow pointed out the empty bins assigned to '**_**Charming Pawse Confections**_**'. "Check in with me when you're done," he instructed them before he left them to fill and label the bins on their own. **

**Cat initially fought against having an assistant present on her first visit. She wanted to be able to scope out the process of putting money on the books for the men without anyone witnessing the transaction. She hadn't anticipated that Chibs' would have a stubborn streak equal to hers. **

**'I'd like just _once_ for some good deed I do not to get noticed!' She grumbled to herself. Not only was she planning to put money on the books for Tig, but she had the Croweater's fund for Bobby, Juice, and Happy. She was going to make sure there was equal monies available for Otto and Lenny the Pimp as well. ****'Tara and Gem will take care of their men, and they might put somethin' extra down for the other three. Gem might even think of Otto and Lenny, but I don't want to leave them out!' **

**Cat watched out of the corner of her eye to see where Scarbrow went when he left the storage room. Her heart raced when she saw that his office was out of sight of the storage room. 'I can make the deposits without Chuckie bein' none the wiser!' She knew just how she'd explain her disappearance to him. ****"I know y'all can handle this without me in the way, Chuckie. I'm goin' to talk with Mr. Scarbrow and get the business end settled. That'll give us more time to visit with the guys," she explained. **

**"I accept that!" Chuckie grinned. **

**"It'll also shorten the amount of time Phil has to sit out in the sun," she added. "I don't relish the idea of him turnin' as red as a lobster!" **

**"You go ahead, Miss Cat. I've got this!" Chuckie assured her. **

**Cat had brought a copy of the inventory control sheet with her. She walked to the open door and rapped on the frame to get the assistant manager's attention. **

**"Is there a problem?" He asked, looking up at her with a frown. **

**"No, Mr. Scarbrow," she assured him, stepping into the office and removing the inventory list from her leather portfolio. "I thought this would be a good opportunity to discuss business with you," she sat down and handed the sheet to him, explaining how it worked. **

**"That's very good, Mrs. Trager," he remarked. "We **_**do**_** have our own tracking method, but you're welcome to keep your own records." **

**"I just wanted to be sure that there's never a product shortage," Cat assured him. **

**"I don't think we have to worry about that," Scarbrow replied dryly. He gazed at the the quantity of each item and dubiously shook his head. **

**"I realize we're startin' off with a lot of inventory. I suspect that once word spreads about my products, the orders will grow. Hell, my husband will probably try to buy up the supply of Snicker Bar Muffins!" **

**"Depends on how much money is on the books for him," Scarbrow remarked. "So far, there's a big fat zero on the ledger!" **

**"I plan to change that," she remarked, inwardly pleased that he had brought up the subject. **

**"Fine, we'll deal with that in a moment," he replied. "Now, about paying your invoice. The prison pays out each week. Your first invoice, however, will be paid out two weeks from -" **

**"I want to put **_**all**_** the weekly proceeds on the books for a certain set of the inmates," she interjected. **

**"I beg your pardon?" His eyes widened at the interruption. **

**She removed another sheet of paper from her leather folder and handed it to him. The names of the six incarcerated SAMCRO members along with Lenny the Pimp and Otto Delaney were written on the sheet.**

**Scarbrow glanced over the list, then back at her. "This is highly unusual, Mrs. Trager. We normally pay invoices directly to the contractor." **

**"But it **_**is**_** possible for money to go to these inmates, isn't it?" **

**Scarbrow shrugged. "You can do whatever you want with your payment. But If you want to put money on the books for these men, **_**you'll**_** have to do it each week. It's too much of an accounting nightmare to put your payment on the books for them." **

**"Fine," she replied, pulling several 50 dollar bills out of her wallet and handing the money to him. "I'd like to put an equal amount on each man's account for this week, please." **

**"I'll write out a receipt for your records."**

**Cat eyed the receipt book with trepidation. Each receipt made three copies, one for her, one for the commissary, and one for the inmate. She didn't like seeing that the name of the donor would be displayed on the receipt. "Do you **_**have**_** to include my name on the receipt the i - inmate gets?" ****She winced as she stumbled over the word 'inmate'. It was the first time she'd used it in reference to Alex, and it hurt more than she'd anticipated. **

**Scarbrow felt an unexpected rush of sympathy for the businesswoman. His opinion of her had changed over the course of their conversation. He'd expected her to be just another vendor intending to make a few opportunistic bucks from the inmates, just as the other vendors. This woman was refreshingly different. ****He smiled reassuringly at her. "I have to note it on our copy, but I can fill that in **_**after**_** the recipient's copies are removed." **

**"Thank you," she replied sincerely. "I just don't want them knowin' where the money's comin' from."**

**"Most people **_**want**_** the recipient to know they gave money for their use," Scarbrow observed. He was careful not to use the word 'inmate' that had troubled her so much. **

**"They're friends. I don't want 'em fussin' at me for doin' this," she replied, adding a saucy wink. **

**Scarbrow grinned and wrote out the receipts. The copies that would go to the prisoners just showed the amount put on the books for them.**

**A sudden thought occurred to Cat. "Is there already money on the books for these guys?"**

**Scarbrow checked the records and nodded. "Gemma Morrow and Tara Knowles put money down for five of the men on your list. Someone always puts money on the books for Jankowitz and Delaney."**

**Cat withdrew some more money from her wallet and handed it to the commissary manager. "Will this make up the difference so they all have an equal amount?"**

**He did some rapid addition and nodded. "I'll have to make additional receipts, but that's not a problem," he assured her. He wrote out the receipts and handed them to her. "****These will be available this evening when they make their commissary orders for the week," he explained. **

**Cat accepted her receipts and stuck them in the pocket of the leather portfolio. "I'll see y'all next Sunday, Mr. Scarbrow," she stated.**

**"I'll be here," he grinned. "But you can call me 'Marc'."**

**"Then just call me Cat," she replied, giving him a short salute as she limped out the door of his office.**

* * *

**Tig wasn't used to having to remain seated when he wanted to do something physical to let off steam. He wanted to get up and move around the visitation area to relieve his nerves over his wife's tardiness. He restrained the impulse with considerable effort. The guards would be on him like white on rice if he did that. 'I don't wanna give those fucktards a reason to haul me outta here!' **

**He glared across the room at the Prez and VP who were deep in private conversation with their women. Tara and Gemma had taken some time to visit with him and the others when they first arrived. They gave and received hugs from the club members. Gemma spoke briefly with each man to make sure her boys were all right. **

**"We brought your care packages; they're bein' searched for contraband," she explained. "There's also money on the books for you; the Croweaters have been collecting money for you single boys all week." **

**"What about us, Mom?" Jax pointed at himself, Clay, and Tig. **

**"What do **_**you**_** think?" She retorted dryly. **

**"Just makin' sure," he grinned before taking Tara aside to a remote table. **

**"Did ya see any sign of Cat when ya came in?" Tig quietly asked Gemma. **

**"No, but I'm sure she'll be here before long," she assured him before Clay led her away to a vacant table. That left Piney, Opie, and Chibs to visit with the other four, and try to assure Tig that Cat would get there in time. **

**"Ah sent Filthy wi' 'er," Chibs spoke up wearily. "Chuckie's 'elpin' 'er wi' tha gudies. Ah saw Phil keepin' an eye on 'em at tha delivery entrance." **

**"Cat give ya any trouble about Phil ridin' along?" **

**"A wee bit," Chibs acknowledged. "Nuthin' Ah couldnae 'andle."**

**"Bullshit!" Tig snorted. "Knowin' my girl, she made ya work hard for that concession!" **

**"Aye," Chibs sighed. **

**Tig grinned triumphantly then turned his attention to Ope. The acting Prez informed the group that Kozik had agreed to patch in under the 'hardship clause'. He glanced warily at Tig as he added, "Koz has agreed to serve as actin' SAA." **

**Tig shrugged. "He's got experience from SAMTAW. With Chibs as actin' VP, Koz is your best man for the job. He'll keep the nomads and prospects in line." **

**Tig grew more concerned as time passed and there still wasn't any sign of Cat, Phil, or Chuckie. 'Dammit! Visitin' hours are gonna end soon! Could somethin' have kept her from gettin' here and prevent Phil from gettin' word to the guards? Would these bastards tell me if Phil reported somethin' happened to her outside? He has no way of gettin' word to the club!' ****He averted his gaze from the two couples while his legs jiggled nervously under the table. "Maybe I should've insisted she come in with Gem and Tara!" He growled. **

**"Relax, Tig. She'll be here," Happy assured him. **

**"Yeah, Cat always comes through. She **_**knows**_** how much this visit means to ya," Juice added. **

**"Shit! I'm surprised that earthquake monitor hasn't gone off. Your legs are shakin' the table!" Bobby added. **

**Tig glared across the table at Chibs and Opie. "Are ya **_**sure**_** she didn't ditch Phil somewhere? She's pretty smart and sneaky when she wants to be!" **

**"You're worryin' for no reason, Tiggy!" Piney replied evenly. **

**"Aye," Chibs added. **

**Tig sighed and gazed at the floor so he wouldn't have to see Clay and Jax with their women. He began jiggling his legs again to release the nervous tension, leading Bobby to complain about the earth shaking "Then go sit somewhere else!" Tig snarled. **

**"Don't wanna," Bobby retorted with a knowing grin. He'd just spotted Tig's wife standing in the doorway to the visitation room. Chuckie and Phil were standing behind her. She was looking directly at Tig, who was gazing longingly at the top officers and their women. **

**Bobby nudged Happy and nodded his head towards Cat. Happy nodded and nudged Juice with his foot, nodding his head at the doorway. The trio began to grin like Cheshire Cats. **

**"What the fuck are you assholes grinnin' about?" Tig added grumpily. **

**"Maybe they're just happy to see me****!" Cat drawled. She was leaning against the entrance to the visitation area with her arms crossed over her chest. She was dressed entirely in black. **

**Chuckie and Phil walked past her, waving at the the seated club members. Chuckie went over to speak for a moment to Jax while Phil settled in a vacant seat next to Piney to watch Tig's reunion with his woman. **

**"This is gonna be good!" Bobby grinned. **

**"Too bad we don't have any popcorn," Juice observed.**

**"Shhh!" Happy admonished them.**

**Alex forgot all about his brothers' teasing, and about the presence of the guards. He leapt to his feet, closing the distance between them in a few strides to stop directly in front of her. His heart was racing but he was almost afraid to reach out and touch her. His nostrils quivered as he breathed in the berry and tea shampoo from her hair. **

**Cat's eyes misted over behind the tinted lenses of her new eyeglasses. She'd had to leave her duster and fedora in a locker, along with her iPhone, but was otherwise dressed in the same outfit she'd worn the first time he'd seen her at the city council meeting so many months ago. ****"Hey, love," she greeted him with a soft smile of assurance. **

**His blood raced like lava in his veins from looking at her. He brows came together in a menacing frown and he growled, "Hey back. It's about damn time, woman!" His eyes gleamed with relief and welcome. **

**'He always has to present the bad guy persona in public!' She smiled indulgently. ****"Sorry it took so long, love. Business had to come before pleasure." **

**"Enough jaw jackin'!" He snarled, gathering her into his arms and molding his body to hers without waiting for the guards' approval. **

**Cat wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat a rapid tatoo under her ear, and his body gave off plenty of warmth to remove the chill caused by the air conditioning. **

**Alex rested his chin on top of her head and sighed in contentment. "Try not to time it so close next time, will ya?" **

**"Yes, love," she replied. She smiled slyly at the feel of his hardness nudging against her stomach. His hands slid down to cup both her butt cheeks,drawing her even closer to him. She stiffened in response, despite the heat running through her veins.**

**"Relax, baby," he crooned in her ear. He pushed his erection slightly against her as he spoke. **

**"Y'all know how I feel about public displays of affection like this, love," she protested weakly. "I just don't want to cause y'all undue embarrassment." **

**"Embarrassment? Hell, woman, I'm practically fuckin' ya standin' up!" He growled. He reluctantly removed one of his hands from her bottom to cup her chin with it. He raised her head up so he could look at her face, then lowered his mouth onto hers. For a few blissful moments, they forgot that they weren't at home, much less that they had an audience. **

**"Shit you two! Get a fuckin' room!" Clay roared, reminding the couple of their presence. He winked at Gemma and grinned slyly. They'd both behaved in much the same way when they'd first laid eyes on each other a few minutes earlier. **

**"Let them alone, baby," Gemma advised. "You can tell that he's missed her." **

**"Yeah, but it's fun to needle him!" Clay admitted. **

**"Don't give the man any ideas, Clay!" Cat retorted. A rosy blush colored her features. **

**"Shit! Who needs a fuckin' room?" Alex smirked, subjecting her to a mental undressing. Her blush made his dick strain against his prison jeans. **

**"**_**I**_** do!" She reminded him. "I'm **_**not**_** an exhibitionist!" **

**"Can't blame a guy for tryin'," Alex muttered. She was the only one who heard him over the clubs' guffaws. Even the guards were smiling in amusement. **

**"Look at it this way, love, you'll have somethin' to imagine later when y'all engage in self help!" **

**"What the Hell do ya think I've been doin' since I got here?" He growled, pulling on her hand to lead her away from his brothers. He'd felt her nipples rise and peak against his chest, and didn't want his brothers commenting on the visible points. **

**"C'mon love, I'd like to visit with the other three a minute," she murmured, pulling against his hand to lead him back to the table he'd just vacated. **

**"If you're gonna assure 'em that their homes are secure and money's on the books, Gem's already taken care of that," he muttered. **

**"I'm glad to hear it, as that **_**was**_** on my mind." **

**"Then come on, woman!" He started again to lead her towards a vacant table where he wouldn't have to share her with anyone.**

**"Give me a minute, love. I **_**can't**_** be rude and not say 'hello' to them!" **

**"Yes ya can! Just wave at 'em!" **

**She favored him with 'the look' and he sighed in resignation. 'She's determined to pay some attention to the guys before I get her to myself! I know boostin' their morale is important, but so's mine, dammit!' He sulked inwardly. **

**"It's only goin' to be for a couple of minutes, love," she assured him softly. "Then I'll be all yours." **

**"Just make it short, woman!" He growled possessively. 'At least those tits have settled down a bit, maybe the guys won't notice. They'd better not if they know what's good for 'em!'**

**"Yes, love," she grinned, giving his hand a squeeze. She walked back to the table where Bobby, Happy, and Juice were sitting. Alex followed and stopped directly behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and brought his body up close to her back so that she could feel his erection against her rear end. **

**Cat wrinkled her nose, grateful that the guys couldn't see Tig's obvious joy at her presence and annoyed by her own physical response to it. 'Damn boobs always have to perk up when he's around!' She grinned nonchalantly at the trio. "Hi, guys!" **

**"Hi, Cat!" The imprisoned trio chorused, looking as innocent as school children greeting their teacher. Chibs, Opie, the prospects, and Piney wore broad grins on their faces. They all knew why Tig had been so unwilling to let her get too close to them; it was hard _not_ to notice! They also knew better than to comment on it. **

**"I just wanted to remind you guys that if y'all didn't get what you needed on this run, feel free to give me a call." She noticed they glanced at the fuming SAA and grinned. "Or y'all can tell Tig and **_**he**_** can relay the message to me." **

**"Thanks, Cat," Bobby nodded. "We'll keep that in mind."**

**"Guess the guards are sortin' through our unmentionables as we speak," Juice added. **

**"I **_**told**_** ya not to mention that!" Happy growled, though his eyes were twinkling. **

**"Don't forget there's plenty of **_**'Charming Pawse'**_** pastries at the commissary! Don't miss out on your fair share!" **

**"We won't!" The trio chorused. **

**"C'mon, woman! Time's wastin'!" Alex tried to pull her away, ignoring the sly grins and nudges they gave each other. "Shit! Thought I'd **_**never**_** get ya to myself!" He complained, sitting across from her and taking her hand in his. He had some difficulty getting comfortable due to his hard on but he finally managed it. **

**"Too bad we can't get any more private than this," she smirked. "Y'all don't look real comfortable at the moment." **

**"Watch yourself, woman!" He growled. "If I did what I really wanna do to ya, I'd be in solitary for a month!" **

**"We certainly can't have that!" Cat remarked. **

**"True dat," he gazed at her features, taking in the healthy color to her features. "Take your glasses off a minute," he ordered. **

**Cat complied so that Alex could get a good look at her face. He noted that the bruises around her eyes from the broken nose were fading while the incision on her lower eyelid was clean and pink. "Ya look a lot less pale and colorful than when I last saw ya," he remarked approvingly. **

**"Humpf! I'm surprised y'all can pay attention!" She snorted merrily. **

**"Everything a'right at home?" **

**"Yeah. Your present that first night helped," she replied. "The furballs miss y'all."**

**"How can ya tell?"**

**"Ebony's not eating as much, and hasn't shown an interest in going out," she explained. "Ming and Misty have been lookin' for you. They sit in the window and their ears perk up whenever they hear a motorcycle come down the street, which isn't often."**

**"Damn! I didn't think they'd notice I was gone!"**

**"Oh, they do," she laughed then sobered and quietly added, "So do I." **

**Alex felt his blood rush through his veins from her admission. "You'd better be eatin', woman!" He grumbled, unable to admit how much he missed her. "I don't want ya wastin' away!"**

**"Don't worry about that, sport," she teased. She knew what he felt without his having to vocalize it. It was evident to her from his territorial behavior. The knowledge made her stomach flutter and softened her features, which were centered on him alone. "I'm eatin' about the same as usual." **

**"That's **_**not**_** very reassurin'!" He moaned. "Anythin' new about your dad?" **

**"Yeah," she sighed. "I kinda wish y'all hadn't asked, love."**

**"Why?" **

**"Because I wanted this visit to be fun, and not bring up anything to worry y'all." **

**"Baby, if it bothers you, I **_**need**_** to know about it," he stated firmly. "So spill!" **

* * *

**Clay chose to wait until Cat arrived to discuss Gemma's visit to her father with her. They had spoken of other things, such as the garage and Gemma's health, but Clay made sure his wife knew how distressed he'd been to find out that she'd taken off without an escort. **

**"Daddy went into a depression after he was admitted," Gemma explained. "I **_**had**_** to go see him, Clay!" **

**"I know, baby. I don't have a problem with that. It's just that you can't go into Norcal alone." **

**"Yeah. I found that out," she observed wryly. "Why didn't you or Jax tell me about the Russians bein' pissed at the club?" **

**"Because we didn't know you'd get off home detention so quick!" He retorted. "Last we heard, you were gonna be wearin' that ankle bracelet for six months. We figured Putlova would calm down by then."**

**"Guess you didn't take into account that Stahl's facade would unravel with her death," Gemma replied archly. **

**"Yeowtch!" Clay winced. **

**"The truth hurts," Gemma retorted. **

**"You're really upset that Chibs called SAMRRO to guard you, aren't ya?"**

**"I'm not happy about it. If I hadn't seen the reaper on Tommy Gunn's back, both of the boys would've been shot! I thought they were from a rival club when I first saw 'em!" Gemma fumed. **

**"They were there to keep you safe." Clay pointed out. **

**"Putlova doesn't know me from Adam," Gemma hissed. **

**"You don't know that. Putlova has eyes and ears all over California. He might even have connections within the Feds, which means he'd know your connection to the club. All I want you to do is be careful when you go up there. Have Phil or Miles go with you from now on. That's all I ask." **

**"That better be, because I've **_**got**_** to make the trip every week, or the doctor won't let me visit!"**

**Clay reached out and clasped both her hands in his. "Has he gotten **_**that**_** bad, baby?" **

**"He was close," Gemma sighed. "By the end of my visit, he was more lucid than he'd been since his admittance. I was able to get the POA changed over which will be a big help." **

**"So seeing you cheered him up," Clay observed. **

**"As does talking to me every day on the phone. He seems to be responding better to the therapy, but it's still kind of soon to tell." **

**Chuckie walked up to the table where Jax and Tara were sitting. Unlike the other two couples, they weren't talking, just staring into each others' eyes. **

**"Hi, Jax!" Chuckie cried. "You cut your hair!" **

**"Actually, the barber cut it, Chuckie," Jax grinned indulgently. "How ya feelin'?" **

**He was referring to Chuckie's gun shot wound, received during the drive by shooting at Half - Sack's wake. **

**"I'm fine. No problems at all from it," Chuckie assured him. "I helped Miss Cat deliver the treats today. You guys are gonna love 'em!" **

**"I accept that," Jax smiled. "Are you going to be comin' up every week?" **

**"Not with Miss Cat," Chuckie shook his head for emphasis. "She's hired one of Tig's daughters to help her from now on." **

**"Well, don't let that stop ya from comin' to visit every once in awhile," Jax replied. "Why don't ya go over and visit Juice and Bobby for a bit?"**

**"I accept that!" Chuckie lifted his finger in salute and scurried across to the table where Bobby and Juice sat with their brothers. **

**"You like him, don't you?" Tara observed softly. **

**"He reminds me of my little brother in a way," Jax replied. "Thomas was always hangin' around me and Ope, wantin' to be a part of the gang. Chuckie's kinda like that."**

**"I'll admit he gave me the creeps when I first met him," Tara explained. "Those burns and the scabbing from having his fingers cut off were unnerving."**

**"You don't feel that way now, do you?" **

**"No. He's proved his loyalty to the club," Tara assured him. "He and I had a chance to talk after you left for Belfast. He's really very smart."**

**"He has to be to work with finances the way he did for Lin," Jax observed. "Not to mention keepin' Lin and his crew from seein' him sneak all those bad money prints out from under them." **

**"I know," Tara sighed, turning slightly to look over her shoulder at the club's mascot. He was laughing and joking with Juice while Chibs and Opie were in deep conversation with Bobby. **

**"Looks like Piney's takin' a nap," Jax observed archly. **

**"Well, it _was_ a bit of a long trip for him," Tara grinned. **

**"How's everything with the newest member of the family?" Jax inquired, pointing at Tara's stomach. **

**"Quiet. That won't last much longer." **

**"You be sure to take care of yourself, as well as the baby. How's Abel?" **

**"He seems to be OK, though it's hard to tell how much he remembers about the ordeal," Tara admitted. "He sleeps through the night, doesn't seem to be having nightmares. I guess time will tell."**

**Jax was still concerned over any after affects that might arise from his son's kidnapping and long separation from his family. Hearing that Abel was sleeping through the night and not having bad dreams was a good sign. **

**"If it becomes necessary, I'll have one of the child psychologists work with him. For now, if he doesn't recall it, there's no need to bring it up to him," Tara remarked. **

**"I guess that's all we can do for now," Jax nodded. He felt that Tara was turning into a good mother for his son, and would obviously be a good mother to their child. 'Maybe I should start thinking about having her get permanent custody of him.' **

* * *

**"Ah, shit! Blaine is in the hospital again!" Alex moaned. **

**"Unfortunately, yes. He went in a couple of days ago. It's the same damn thing as before, Alex. He had gastrointestinal distress that led to dehydration and weakness. He didn't call the day after y'all went in, and didn't answer the phone when I called. The aunt got the same result, so we both called the Vincennes PD to do a courtesy check on him." **

**Alex felt a chill go down his spine and tightened his hold on Cat's hand. "They obviously got to him in time." **

**"Yeah." Cat sighed. "He hadn't fallen or anything dire like that, he was just too weak to move. They took him in by ambulance to the hospital. He'll probably move to the nursing home tomorrow." **

**"Why didn't he use that alert gizmo? Isn't that what it's for?" **

**"If he can activate it, love," she sighed. "If he's too weak to press the button, they have no way of knowin' he's in trouble."**

**He shook his head and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "That's fucked up, baby. Isn't there some other device ya can get for him?" **

**"I'm goin' to look into it when I get home, love," she explained. "If I find something better, I'll discuss it with him." **

**"You know you **_**can**_** go see him if you feel it's necessary," he assured her. **

**"I know, love. It's not necessary yet," she replied softly. "I **_**needed**_** to be here today."**

**'I need ya here, too,' he thought. "The hospital's keepin' in contact with ya, right?"**

**"Whenever they need to do anything like a blood transfusion because of his living will," she acknowledged. "The hospital usually checks in with me once a day anyway. The aunt calls 'em for an update too." **

**Alex nodded gravely. "Sounds like you're keepin' top of it, then. So what do 'the kids' think of the joint venture?"**

_**Adrian and Miss Anna listened intently to Cat's explanation about a joint promotion between 'Charming Pawse' and the gym. They agreed that the venture could bring in more revenue to both operations and unanimously approved the plan. **_

_**"We want to display your drawing of Lumpy at the gym, Adrian," Cat added. "His Olympic medal has been found and will be returned there. We'd like to display the medal with his picture."**_

_**"I'd be honored, Miss Cat." Adrian grinned. **_

_**"It'll drum up more interest in your art, so be sure to make a placard with your name and contact info."**_

_**"Yes ma'am!" Adrian's grin had turned into a broad, happy smile. He deeply appreciated his employer's support of his talent, and that she didn't object to displaying his artwork in the workplace, even encouraged him to seek commissions. **_

_**"I know it's goin' to be busy around here with the campaign, and now the added work between the coffeehouse and the gym," she explained to her managers and hourly employees. "I appreciate your support in all this ruckus."**_

_**She went over the information later with Pete and CJ when they came in for their shift. None of the employees expressed any reservations about the reciprocal agreement. It turned out that Anna and Pete were more concerned about Tig's daughter working at the coffeehouse than about extra work from the promotion. **_

_**"The biggest concern, Miss Cat, is having a family member working for you. Seems like that kind of thing can get terribly sticky," Pete explained. "Anna and I were talking about it after you mentioned it was a possibility. If one or both of Mr. Tig's daughters take the job and something happens that they need formal counseling, well -" **_

_**"I understand, darlin'. You're right, it **_**can**_** get sticky. But when Dawn's on the clock, she's merely another employee, same as Adrian and CJ. She's the only one that's going to take the job, and she's **_**not**_** to get any special favors." **_

_**"I **_**knew**_** you'd say that!" Pete exclaimed. "But Miss Anna wasn't so sure."**_

_**"I wonder why she didn't mention it earlier?"**_

_**"Because she and I decided I'd play the heavy and ask you about it. One of us had to, and I had less to lose if you got upset."**_

_**Cat frowned intently. "Did y'all **_**really**_** think I'd can you for voicin' your concerns?"**_

_**Pete looked down at the floor, unable to meet Cat's fierce gaze. "Not really, but again, when it's family -"**_

_**"Say no more," she interjected. "I understand. Glad we've cleared the air on that one."**_

* * *

**Ima sighed in relief after listening to Kozik's explanation about his daughter. "I was afraid you were going to tell me something had come up and we wouldn't be able to ride!" **

**"Then it doesn't bother ya that I have a daughter just a few years younger than you?"**

**"Why should it?" Ima inquired. "The only thing that would bother me about it is if you have a wife to go with the daughter." **

**"**_**Ex**_** - wife, baby. We split up while Kendra was little. It's this life; it can Hell on relationships," Koz admitted. **

**"So I've heard. At least in some of 'em. Clay and Gemma seem to be working out," Ima observed. **

**"Gemma's been with the club from the beginnin'. She married the founder, remember." **

**"That's hard to forget," Ima snorted. " So there's no wife to contend with. Is she anything like Tig's ex?" **

**"How'd ya hear about Colleen?" **

**"You hang around the clubhouse long enough, you're bound to pick up on some of the gossip. After that fracas at Lin's a few weeks ago, I heard some of the Croweaters comparing Opie's behavior to how Colleen might try to take Cat on."**

**"That doesn't sound good," Kozik moaned. **

**"Most of the Croweaters believe Cat would handle her with one hand tied behind her back," Ima reported. **

**Kozik thought about the wounded woman that confronted him in the hospital and grinned wickedly. "You just might be right, baby." **

**"Any chance your daughter will be coming to visit any time soon, lover?" **

**A shadow crossed Kozik's face, though he tried to hide it from her. "I wouldn't count on it, baby. She calls once in a while to check in, lemme know she's a'right. That's about all I expect." **

**It wasn't hard for Ima to see the pain etched in his face. She stood up and held his head to her bosom, stroking his hair while he trembled in her embrace. **

**Kozik called on all his inner will to pull himself together. "It's a'right, baby. I'll tell ya the whole story one of these days. Today ain't the day. Nothin's gonna spoil our day together!" **

**He resolutely stood up, drawing her close to him for a moment. "I'm gonna shower, baby, then we'll go." **

**"I hope you put on some appropriate clothes!" She grinned. "I'd hate for you get sun or wind burnt in a most inopportune place!" **

* * *

**"I'm glad the 'kids' support the promotion," Alex observed. "Do ya expect Dawn to give ya any trouble next week?" **

**Cat shook her head. "Not If she wants to keep the job. All I ask of her is to be on her best behavior in front of the staff." **

**"You're sellin' yourself short, woman!" Alex protested. "You don't have to take any of her shit in private, either!" **

**"I don't think she's goin' to give me any trouble like she did that first time, love," Cat protested. "She was quite cordial on the phone when we discussed the job." **

**"Dammit, baby! You're too willin' to see the good in people!" Alex frowned. "I know my daughter. She's gonna try to pull shit on ya, that's how she is. Just don't let her pull the wool over your eyes." **

**"I don't intend to, love," she assured him. The conversation turned to some other ideas she had for the gym, including her wish to update the gym's webpage. **

**"What's wrong with it?" **

**"It's fine, for an informational site, but it's not good for enticing new customers," she replied. "If it's more user friendly, it might generate more interest, and that means more foot traffic." **

**"What are ya thinkin' of addin'?" He inquired. **

**"Pictures of the gym, the weight room, and the exercise areas. A history of the gym and a tribute to Lumpy," she ticked off the items on her fingers as she spoke. "The hours of operation; and a link to the coffeehouse regarding the reciprocal promotion." **

**"Is the coffeehouse website gonna have a link to the gym?"**

**"Of course!" She grinned mischievously. "As well as a 'contact us' and 'frequently asked questions' links."**

**"I can see a 'contact us' link, baby. But what good would a link for questions do for the gym?" Alex asked.**

**"I'm sure Eddie and his guys get a lot of the same questions asked of them all the time. Havin' those on a 'FAQ' link would save 'em time and aggravation. It would also help the potential customer make an informed choice."**

**Alex rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Yeah, I guess that **_**would**_** help 'em. What do ya think of Eddie?" **

**"He's a good man. Really knows the gym inside and out. Now that he knows neither Ima nor I are gonna turn the place into a pink Palates palace, he's turned out to be a good ally." **

**Alex nearly doubled over with laughter. "Damn, I'd love to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation!" **

**"Y'all would've been bored to tears, love," she retorted. **

**"What's this shit about an exercise room?" Alex asked. "What's that for?"**

**She reminded him about the changes coming to the Liberty Street business area and the potential for more clients. "Not everyone is interested in boxing, love. We can bring people in to use the weight room. That got Ima and I to discussin' fitness programs, and she's goin' to talk to some of the Caracara girls about conductin' exercise classes."**

**"I can see the men joinin' just to watch the girls! Whatcha gonna do to get the women in through the doors?" Alex leered good naturedly. **

**"Oh, there are ways, especially given how buff some of the boxers are! Maybe **_**they'd**_** be willin' to lead a class or two! I might even be enticed to attend one!" **

**"Don't even of think it, woman!" Alex growled possessively. The idea of Cat being anywhere near those muscular air brains made his blood boil. **

**"Down, Tiger!" Cat admonished with a laugh. "None of them can hold a candle to y'all."**

**"True dat," he preened. "Jesus Christ! A pink palates palace! Did Eddie **_**really**_** call it that?" **

**"Not in those exact words, but he certainly gave that impression. Kozik said as long as you're OK with the changes to the website and the classes, he's good with it." **

**"You've already proven that ya have a good business head on your shoulders. I trust ya to handle this for me." **

**Cat felt thrilled by his affirmation of her talents and his complete support. "It's **_**your**_** business, love, I'm just helpin' out until y'all can take over," she reminded him. "That's part of the reason I'm keepin' you in the loop." **

**"I appreciate that, baby. More than ya know," he stated, reaching out with his hand to stroke her cheek. **

**Cat's gaze moved to the white band around his wrist, focusing on the ID number. "Goodness! What a coincidence!" She exclaimed, pointing to the ID number on his bracelet. **

**"Whaddya mean coincidence? That's just my prison ID number!" Alex chuckled. "I'll admit it seems familiar, guess I've had it before." **

**"That's not it, love. I can't believe y'all have forgotten where it comes from!" **

**"Where?" He frowned. **

**"It's the prisoner number for Jean Valjean," she explained, expecting him to remember the significance from that hint. **

**"Who the Hell is that?" His eyes narrowed possessively, showing that he thought he had yet **_**another**_** media rival for her attentions. **

**She rolled her eyes. "That's **_**not**_** the name of a potential rival, love! There was one night that you returned to the hospital late to find me awake and watchin' a program on PBS." **

**He frowned a moment, then sighed. "Yeah, I expected ya to be asleep, but you were engrossed in another one of your 'boyfriends'. That 'Ramen' fella."**

**"His name is **_**Ramin**_**, love," Cat replied soothingly. "The program was the 25th anniversary special of '**_**Les Miserables**_**'. You walked in during one of the many times that the main character, Jean Valjean, was bein' harassed by Inspector Jabert. He kept callin' Valjean by his prisoner number -"**

**"-24601. So **_**that's**_** why it's so familiar!" **

**"If the prison library has a copy of the book, y'all should give it a read while you're here," Cat grinned. "You might like it; there's a few parallels between Jean Valjean and the club's dealin's with law enforcement." **

**"I'll think about it, baby," he pouted. He wasn't happy to have reminded her of one of her many media heartthrobs. **

**"Oh, good Heavens love! There's nothin' for y'all to be jealous of!" Cat exclaimed softly. She took his left hand in hers and brought it to her lips, placing a kiss on the white outline where his jaguar wedding ring once rested. **

**"What makes ya think I'm jealous?" He growled. His voice was gruff from emotion. **

**"I can tell, love, and y'all have nothin' to worry about. I'm purrrrfectly happy with y'all," she assured him, using her best Julie Newmar imitation. "They're simply eye candy. Y'all are all the man I need or want." **

**"They'd better be and I'd better be!" He growled, though a slight smile of male satisfaction softened his frown. **

**"I hope y'all will look into doin' some readin' while you're here, whether you read '**_**Les Mis**_**' or somethin' else," she stated. "It won't kill y'all to crack open a book that doesn't have pictures of nekkid girls in it!" **

**"Maybe not, but those pictures sure makes the readin' fun," he teased. **

**Cat was suddenly overcome with a fit of coughing. She waved him and the other club members' concern away with her hand and thumped her chest a few times with her fist. "Think I breathed in some dust or somethin'!" She choked. **

**Alex glared disbelievingly at her, then shrugged and decided against pursuing the matter. 'Knowin' her, she was chokin' down some kind of smart ass remark at my expense!' **

**He appreciated that she usually refrained from teasing him in front of the club, although he'd left himself wide open for a snarky remark. He was also relieved that she'd solved the puzzle of his ID number for him. He'd never admit to it out loud, but he **_**was**_** curious about that book, especially if it reflected just how lawless the law could be. 'Maybe it won't hurt to check it out. It'll help pass time that I don't get to spend with her!' **

**"By the way, you might want to tell Clay that I had a visit from the new sheriff in town," she stated once her choking fit was behind her. **

**"What the fuck did **_**he**_** want?"**

**"Free coffee for him and his deputies. He seemed to expect it and I put him in his place," she explained. "He's paid a visit to Floyd and the other businesses that are friends of the club."**

**"Lemme guess, besides tryin' to get freebies, he was layin' down the law," Alex growled. **

**"That's pretty much it. I told him CPD didn't get freebies very often, and if he made an issue of it, the offer would be taken off the table for good!" Cat explained. "I let him know that he was in danger of makin' it difficult for his wife's planned flower shop to operate without the goodwill of the CBA!" **

**"Woman, I love the way you work!" Alex grinned approvingly. **

**"In other news, I heard from Fawn," she added. "She called after she caught the late news rebroadcast about the club's incarceration." **

**"I imagine she wasn't happy about it," Alex replied. **

**"She wasn't in a celebratory mood," Cat admitted wryly. "I told her the reason for the arrest and offered to bring her out anytime she wants to visit. She turned me down, but said her boyfriend would bring her," she stated apologetically. **

**Alex fought down his disappointment. At least Fawn had reached out and discussed the possibility of visiting, which was more than he'd expected. "Sounds like there's a chance she might come up."**

**'I wouldn't hold my breath!' Cat observed to herself. "I hope so, love. At least she didn't say a flat 'no'. Dawn will be comin' with me next week, and every Sunday after that," she reminded him. **

**"It'll be good to see her, even in a place like this," Alex admitted. He'd rather see both of his girls, but he'd take whatever crumbs his daughters opted to throw his way. "Thanks, baby. I know it wasn't easy for ya to deal with my crazy family."**

**"You're welcome, love," she replied softly. **

* * *

**Fawn sighed and pushed her food around on her plate. Raymun, her boyfriend, had taken her out for a sumptuous brunch at an upscale hotel/restaurant. He was aware that Fawn was upset about her father's incarceration, and fighting an internal war with herself about visiting him. He'd wanted to surprise her with a relaxing outing. **

**Fawn was pleased with the idea, but her lack of appetite and her inner turmoil about her father wasn't letting her do justice to it. She tried to rise to the occasion, but was failing miserably. **

**Raymun looked across the table at her and put his utensils on his plate. He folded his hands behind his plate and waited for her to look at him. "Look, hun, if you're feeling **_**that**_** bad, there's still time to get to Stockton to see your dad before visitation ends," he stated when her eyes met his. **

**Fawn placed her utensils across her plate, rested both elbows on the table and laid her head in her hands. Several of their neighbors glanced warily at her. Those sitting closest to her shifted their chairs slightly from her proximity. **

**It was clear to Raymun that they felt she had no business being in the restaurant, disturbing their peaceful Sunday brunch. He frowned at the neighboring customers who briefly met his gaze, smiling grimly when they suddenly found their own plates more interesting than his girlfriend. **

**Fawn lifted her head and smiled wanly at him. "No, babe. Thanks for offering. The place will be a zoo with all the club members there."**

**"Along with your step mother," he remarked. "That's **_**really**_** why you didn't want to go today, isn't it? It has nothing to do with your father being in jail. You still don't want to be around **_**her**_**." **

**Fawn shook her head in denial, then shrugged. "Yeah. That woman confuses me, babe. I just don't know what to make of her." **

**"You said things went well on that first visit, and that's the only time you've seen her! No wonder you don't know!" He pointed out. **

**"No one can be as decent as she is! Not and be married to my dad!" Fawn huffed. **

**"Hey, they say opposites attract!" Raymun protested. "Just look at us!" **

**"It's not the same thing!" Fawn protested. **

**"Yes it is," Raymun insisted. "And I'm not just talking about skin color, Fawn! We've got differences in temperament and stuff, yet I'm still with you!" **

**Fawn glared at him, then felt a reluctant smile tug at her lips. "Yeah, that's true. Mom made all those inferences about how Cat was just usin' us when Dawnie and I visited them." **

**"And you found out different," Raymun shrugged. "So what?" **

**"Well, then the other night, when we saw the news report about Daddy and the other club members being carted off to Stockton, she didn't raise Hell about my callin' so late!" **

**"Why would she yell at you for calling that late? I heard her tell you to call anytime!" **

**Fawn sighed in exasperation. "Because Mom would've pitched a bitch if I'd called her that late at night!" **

**"Seems to me that you let your Mom fill your head with all kinds of shit about your dad's new wife and she refused to live up to the picture that was painted for you," Raymun observed wryly. "From what you've told me, the woman is bending over backwards to make you and your sister feel like part of the family. She could've done just the opposite and shut you both out."**

**"Since when did you become her defender?" Fawn growled. **

**"I'm not taking sides, hun. I'm simply pointing out what you're not able to see right now. As for your father and step mom, well, maybe she sees something in him that the world doesn't and that's why she's with him." **

**Fawn stared into her coffee cup, as if the answers to life, the universe, and everything would magically appear in its' dark liquid depths. No answers rose from the cup, just steam from the cooling liquid. **

**"I guess you're right," Fawn finally reluctantly admitted. She picked up her utensils and began rearranging her cooling food again. "Daddy seemed really relaxed around her, too. He never was that way with Mom. You should've seen him put Dawnie and I in our place for talking smack about his wife, too!" **

**"Just give it time, hun," Raymun suggested. "It sounds like your dad's wife isn't trying to force a relationship with you two. If you want my opinion - " **

**"And I do," Fawn interjected. **

**"OK, then I suggest your ignore your mother's comments, and form your **_**own**_** opinions about your step mother. Let things develop naturally. She seems to be willing to do that, so why don't you?" **

**Fawn took a sip of her coffee and thought over what Raymun had suggested. It made a lot of sense to her. 'Why am I letting Mom influence me? It's time I grow up and make my **_**own**_** decisions!' **

**She picked up her utensils and began attacking the food on her plate. She was suddenly ravenous, even though most of the delicacies were room temperature. After a few moments she grinned across the table at him. "What are you doin' later this week, babe?" **

**"If you're asking for a ride to Stockton, I'm sure I can make time in my schedule to take you," he replied teasingly. **

* * *

**Cat returned to Charming tired but pleased with the day's results. She anticipated a decent turnaround on the baked products. ****She felt a bit guilty over not mentioning to Alex that 'Brownie' was searching for her. It had completely slipped her mind due to the other, more important matters on her mind. Though she'd not planned to share the burden of her worry about her father with Alex, his insistance on sharing it with her had helped a lot. 'I'm goin' to miss Chuckie's help next week, but **Dawn will be workin' and I need to give her a chance to prove herself. I just hope she doesn't give Pete a lot of shit on the ride over.' 

**His offer to chauffer her unpredictable step - daughter had both surprised and pleased Cat. He actually made the offer before she had a chance to tell him she was adding to his work load. **

_**"Given what I know about the situation, Miss Cat, it's definitely better that I pick her up from her mother's," Pete stated. "It'll save you some aggravation."**_

_**"I'll make it up to y'all by bumpin' your salary up a mite," she assured him. **_

_**"Miss Cat, I don't ****want**** extra pay for doing this. You're a good person and a great boss. Let someone do something for ****you**** for once!"**_

**His statement caught her off guard. There wasn't anything she could say to dispute him, so she smiled warmly at him and accepted the offer in the spirit it was given. **

**The gym was set to reopen on Wednesday. She had taken out a full page ad in the Sunday paper announcing it. Smaller ads would run in the sports section Monday and Tuesday. Media ads would run in morning and drive time throughout the weekend and through Wednesday morning. **

**CJ had updated the '**_**Charming Pawse**_**' website announcing the cross promotion with '**_**Lumpy's Gym**_**'. The website included a link to the gym. There was also a link to the campaign webpage for her City Council run. **

**There were more than enough signatures on the petitions to present to the county clerk's office on Monday. She took them to the clerk's office for certification and was informed the day of the gym's reopening that she was an official candidate for the Charming City Council seat in the primary. ****'I'll need to contact the League of Women Voters and see if they're interested in hostin' a debate between Croucher and myself. Might be interestin'.' **

**Cat joined the other visitors in the reception area of the prison. She retrieved her hat, duster, and her cell phone from the locker. She found two messages waiting for her. One was from the hospital and the other from the nursing home. **

**"Mrs. Trager, this is Vickie from Vincennes Nursing Center," the more recent message announced. "Your father was transferred here without incident, and he's in room 234 in the rehab wing. He has his cell phone with him, so you can call him anytime. He's tired, but he's fine. He'll start physical therapy tomorrow. Feel free to call if you have any questions or concerns." **

**The second voice mail was from the hospital social workers, advising her that all the necessary steps had been taken to move her father to the nursing home. "As you're aware, because he spent three days here, Medicare will pick up his costs for the nursing home stay," the social worker assured her in the message. **

**Cat was relieved to hear that her father had successfully made the transition. 'I'm afraid to hope that this time will start a permanent upswing. This has happened far too often.' **

**"Evathin' a'right, Lady Cat?" Chibs inquired, coming up to stand next to the PT in the prison parking lot. "Do ye need ta ride back wi' Piney?" **

**"No, brother. Just got news about Daddy. He's been moved to the nursin' home's PT unit."**

**He ran a critical eye over her, looking for any hidden signs of stress or fatigue. She looked a little pale, but she wasn't shaking and her voice was strong. "Tha's gud ta 'ear, darlin'. Boot it doesnae answer me questshun. Aire ye goin' ta be able ta drive back ta Charmin'?"**

**"I'll be fine, dear heart," she assured him. "Chuckie's goin' to be ridin' with me, and he can call Piney if he has any doubts about my ability to handle the car." **

**Chibs shook his head. "'Tis agaynst me better joodgemint, boot Ah'll let ye be, fer noo."**

**"Much obliged, sport!" She retorted good naturedly. Though she often grew frustrated with all the concern about her stamina, she knew it was only because they gave a damn about her. **

**Chibs huffed and walked over to Chuckie's side of the car. "You be shure ta call Piney ifn tha car weaves jest a wee bit. Yoo got tha'?" **

**"I accept that!" Chuckie nodded.**

**Cat shook her head and slid behind the steering wheel. Chuckie climbed into the passenger seat and worked his seat belt into place. Cat's, as was her habit, was buckled but she was sitting on the buckled safety device. **

**"That's **_**not**_** the way it's supposed to be done, Miss Cat," Chuckie observed. **

**"Well, it's the way **_**I**_** do it, so y'all are just gonna have to accept it!" She growled, keying the ignition and putting the PT in gear. **

**Tara and Gemma were sitting in the idling Escalade, waiting for the club to mount their bikes. Opie led the bikes out of the parking lot, followed by the Cadillac, then the PT, and finally the club van.**

**Piney kept an eagle eye on the PT during the drive back to Charming. The Chrysler never veered within the travel lane. "I'll bet her knuckles are white from grippin' the steerin' wheel!" He remarked to Miles. "**_**I**_** can't even keep a vehicle from weavin' when I'm stone sober!" **

**"She's stubborn, isn't she?" Miles replied. **

**"Yeah. And that's one of her many good points." **

**"So I noticed," Miles sighed. He thought cleaning the clubhouse was difficult work until he spent three days helping repair the gym. Cat was a demanding taskmistress, not allowing any of the men to get by with short cuts. As demanding as she was about the quality of work, she was also fair, and made sure the prospects and hourly gym employees took frequent breaks from the physical labor. **

**Cat dropped Chuckie off at the clubhouse and drove on home. She didn't get away without promising Chibs that she'd call to let him know she'd gotten home in one piece. **

**"Hells bells, Chibs! It's not like I'm goin' across the county! Surely y'all can trust me to get home in one piece without havin' to check in!" **

**"ye've hed a lung dey, luv. Ifn ye were onle goin' frum 'ere ta hoom, Ah'd noot be worried -"**

**"Then don't!" She interjected.**

**"Lemme finnish, lass!" Chibs retorted. "Ah wouldnae be wurried fer ye ifn ye hadnae hed sech a bizzy dey. Nu, either ye call me when ye git hoom, or Ah send one o' tha prospects after ye!" **

**"Damn, Chibs! Put y'all in a position of authority and you run away with it!" She groaned. **

**"Mayke up yer mind, womin!" **

**"OK, OK! I'll call y'all!" She surrendered ungraciously. "The cats don't need their little hearts broken hearin' a Harley and not havin' Tig walk through the door again, anyway!" **

**"Gud gurrl!" Chibs grinned with that same alpha male smugness that grated on her nerves. **

**She hated to admit it, but she **_**was**_** pretty tired from the day's activities. The prospects had already done enough on her behalf, she really didn't want to add to their workload. **

**She sighed in relief to pull the PT into her driveway. She locked it and limped into the house, grateful for once that Ebony wasn't in a mood to try for an escape. As much as she wanted to nap, she wanted to get a call in to her father. First, she had to assure Chibs she was home safe. **

**'Daddy was right, there's never any rest for the wicked!' **

* * *

**Tig was content from spending time with his woman, but frustrated that their physical involvement had been limited. Just being around her had made it difficult for him to sit or stand without some physical discomfort from the bulge in his pants. 'I'm gonna have to free some swimmers tonight whether Bobby likes it or not!' **

**He grinned about his cell mate's aversion to the fine art of masturbation. Bobby was all for it himself, he just didn't want to hear or see Tig perform it. So the SAA waited until Bobby was sound asleep and snoring to engage in self service in order to keep living conditions amenable. 'I'm not sure I can wait **_**that**_** long!' **

**The only thing that stood in the way of his getting immediate relief was the commissary. He knew Cat had put money on the books for him, though she didn't tell him the amount. She merely stated there was more than enough to meet his needs. 'She obviously didn't want to upset the other guys!' He observed approvingly. He felt a sense of anticipation that was usually reserved for pleasant surprises - which was something he was still getting used to in his marriage. **

**When he received his commissary receipts, he was surprised by the amount of money available for him. There was more than enough for Snicker Bar Muffins, cigarettes, and other needs. 'But why isn't her name listed as the donor?' He wondered to himself. **

**The answer became apparent when he overheard Bobby, Juice, and Happy remarking about the amount of money placed on the books for them by an anonymous donor. The trio were quite surprised and pleased by the amount they had to work with; which was equal to his. There were three receipts for each of the three single men, but only one listed the Croweaters as donors. **

**'I'll be damned!' He smirked while he filled out his commissary order. 'Trust her to be lookin' out for all of us!' He felt a rush of pride in his woman's continual need to keep him and the club from knowing of her good deeds. 'I just hope the Croweaters don't hear about it and slack off!' **

**"Trager! Order up!" The commissary trustee called from the window. **

**"Yeah!" Tig stepped up to the window and signed off on the sheet to show that he'd received his order. He peeked into the cardboard box, noting that all the Snicker Bar Muffins he'd requested were present and unopened. **

**"Shit, man! Did ya leave any for the rest of us?" Happy growled, peeking inside the box. **

**"Depends on how many Cat brought," he replied. "Don't be expectin' me to sell ya none, cause it ain't happenin', brother!" **

**Bobby gazed into his own box which contained samples of the cheesecake squares and his banana bread. "I can't believe she's makin' my bread, much less sellin' it under my name!" He sighed happily. **

**"It's **_**your**_** recipe, why the fuck wouldn't she give ya credit?" Tig grumbled. **

**"Easy, Tigger. I'm just surprised, that's all. That woman of yours is definitely a keeper," Bobby grinned. **

**"Don't think I don't know it!" **

**They carried their commissary orders back to their cells, where they found another box waiting on their beds. The contents of these boxes weren't as neat and tidy as their commissary orders. The underwear and other items they'd requested from home had been piled back into the boxes any which way. Most of the clothing had been left turned inside out. **

**"At least the fucktards didn't tear 'em up!" Tig grunted, pawing through the contents to make sure nothing ****had**** been damaged. He chuckled when he found a cassette audio book of Victor Hugo's '**_**Les Miserables**_**' and a cassette player in the care package. 'Shit! The woman wasn't kiddin' about wantin' to share this with me!' He shrugged and tossed the tape and player on his bunk. 'Oh well, it might help put me to sleep if it's borin' enough!' **

**Cat had also sent him a pre paid calling card to use to call her. She'd advised him that had been included during their visit. ****"Collect calls from jails are really expensive, love. I found that out when all y'all were at the SJCCF. Had I had _any_ inklin' that y'all were goin' to see jail time, I would've had one ready to take with you!" **

**He winced at her reference to being kept in the dark over Jax's plan. "I explained the reason for that, baby!" He protested. **

**Cat held up her hand in front of him. "Talk to the paw, love! It's old news anyway. I put one in for the care packages for Bobby, Juice, and Happy." **

**"They'll appreciate that, baby." He winced, thinking of how much money the phone cards were costing her. 'I know she doesn't have money comin' out the ass!' **

**"Relax, love," she assured him. "The other three are goin' to have to be judicious about their usage until the Croweaters add to the card. I gave 'em the info for doin' so. I just hope they follow up." **

**"They will if they know what's good for 'em," Alex growled. **

**The 'care package' included unframed pictures of his daughters, the cats, his Dyna, Missy, and his wife along with removable adhesive pads to use to attach them to the wall. The box contained one final gift. Cat had packed one of the black bandannas she often wore tied around her left wrist behind the cat bracelet he'd given her months ago. 'I wonder if -" He lifted the bandanna out of the box, lifted it, and inhaled deeply. "Oh, yeah!" He moaned ecstatically. **

**"I don't wanna know if it smells like sunshine!" Bobby moaned, busily pawing through his care package. **

**"It does, but not in the way ya think," Tig grinned. "It smells like Cat." **

**"TMI!" Bobby plugged his ears with his fingers. **

**"No, man!" Tig laughed, pulling Bobby's hands down. "You got it wrong. It's got that white chocolate berry scent she sprays on herself on it!" **

**"Lemme smell!"**

**Tig snatched the bandanna away from his brother's grasp. "Keep yer grubby paws off!" He held the bandanna up to Bobby's nose so he could give it a tentative sniff. **

**"You're right, that **_**does**_** smell like her," Bobby sighed. **

**"And you'd know this because?" Tig frowned.**

**"Hey! We worked kinda close on that song for Hale's memorial, Tiggy! A guy's gonna notice a nice, sweet smell like that!" Bobby remarked. His smile froze when he lifted pictures of Tiki and his other children from the box, along with a package of adhesive similar to Tig's. "What the fuck?" **

**"Looks like somebody sent ya your own little bit of Heaven," Tig remarked. **

**Bobby knew damn and good and well that Precious hadn't sent the pictures. 'I suppose one of the Croweaters might've put this together for me.' He glanced at Tig's picture package, then back at his own and shook his head. The similarity was too much for the items to have come from anyone else. "It sure does," Bobby observed gruffly. "Tell Cat I said thanks the next time ya talk to her." **

**"I will, bro." **

**"When the Hell did she have time to do that? Gem and Tara didn't mention it!"**

**"Maybe they didn't know about it. Cat just wanted to surprise ya. My girl's full of 'em," Tig remarked. **

**"So I notice. Did ya know she gave me a pre paid calling card?" Bobby replied. **

**"Yeah. But don't get a swelled head about it. She gave one to Happy and Juicy, too. You guys need to budget your calls; ya don't have as much to use as I do!" Tig grinned, turning his back on his brother to look for the perfect spots to put up his pictures. He knew exactly where he was going to put his wife's picture; right on the wall next to his pillow. Her face would be the last thing he'd see before lights out, and the first thing he'd see when he woke up. He placed the bandanna under his pillow. 'That's gonna come in handy tonight!' He grinned in anticipation. **

* * *

**Lenny the Pimp was used to getting the bare minimum from the comissary. SAMCRO put a bit of money on the books for him every week, but he'd learned to do without any snacks so he could get essentials. **

**He was quite surprised when he picked up his commissary receipts and found a hefty sum of money had been made available for him. He picked up his order form, then gestured for Marc Scarbrow's attention. **

**"What's the problem, Jankowitz?" The commissary assistant manager inquired. **

**Lenny placed the receipt on the counter, then placed his hand over the trachea tube. "I think somebody made a mistake." **

**Scarbrow picked up the receipt, pretended to examine it, and put it down again. "No mistake, Lenny. It's legit. I took the money myself." **

**"From who?" Lenny rasped. **

**"The giver wishes to be anonymous," Scarbrow shrugged. "From what I understand, the donor will be making that same amount available to you every week, so get used to it!" **

**Lenny shrugged and slid the receipt from the counter, stowing it in his shirt pocket. It didn't make sense to him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 'Maybe Gem did it. With Clay in here, she's prolly remembered me and wants to make up for years of neglect.' **

**He walked to a bench with his order form and gazed at the offerings, expecting to have to choose from the same items as before. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the additional baked goods from '**_**Charming Pawse**_**' that included _'Bobby Elvis' Banana bread_.'**

**He smiled and nodded appreciatively. It obviously wasn't Gemma who had made the money available. 'I'll bet she also put somethin' on the books for Otto! Tig's old lady really is somethin' else!' **

**He made a check mark next to the items he wanted, adding additional quantities from his usual order for the baked goods that wouldn't upset his implant. 'God, I wish I could have the Snicker Bar Muffin, but that would play Hell with this damn throat contraption!' He sighed wistfully. 'From what Otto told me, it has chunks of ground candy bar in it, and that's just askin' for a visit to the infirmary!' **

**He started to put the marker down, then picked it up again and put a check mark and a '1' next to the delicacy. 'I've heard people talk about 'Death by Chocolate' before. There's worse ways a guy can go out!'**

* * *

**Otto Delaney had his own small cell on death row. He didn't need or want much. His vision was too poor to be able to read very long. He was allowed to have the small tape recorder Tig's woman had given him at the end of LuAnn's funeral, so he often listened to the books on tape she sent every week. ****Otherwise, he led a solitary life. Occasionally he would talk to the one guard assigned to death row that was on the SAMCRO payroll. Most of the time he just sat on his bunk, remembering better days when LuAnn was still alive and he wasn't in prison. **

**"Delaney! Wake up!" A guard growled from the door. This wasn't SAMCRO's guard, but it was one of the few death row guards that didn't take delight in giving him a lot of shit. **

**"I'm awake," Otto replied without looking in the guard's direction. "What do you want?"**

**"Same thing I always want at this time of the week. Brought you the commissary order form," the guard explained. **

**"Like I care to read it!" Otto sniffed. "You _know_ how much money I have on the books by now! Why don't ya just put through the usual order?"**

**"No skin off my nose," the guard retorted. "Just thought you might appreciate knowing there's a new vendor." **

**"Why would I care?" **

**"Comes from your hometown. Charming. Some place called '**_**Charming Pawse**_**' has started selling baked goods this week." **

**Otto's heart beat picked up a bit. 'So she followed through on my suggestion after all!' He shrugged down his disappointment from realizing that he couldn't buy any with his limited funds. "Guess you're getting your rocks off, tauntin' me about it when you know I don't have any money for shit like that!" Otto growled. **

**"Think again, Delaney," the guard laughed. "Somebody put a chunk of change on the books for you. God knows why, or who." **

**Otto turned his face in the guard's direction. One lens of his eyeglasses was completely blacked out, the other lens magnified the scar that ran vertically through his eyelid. It made the guard shudder. "How much?"**

**The guard gave him the amount, making Otto exhale in a whistle. "Are there Snicker Bar Muffins on the list?"**

**"Yeah. That joint's got a lot of stuff on the sheet: cheesecake bars, banana bread, all kinds of muffins, scones, and shit." **

**"Just the Snicker Bar Muffins I asked for and my regular order," Otto replied quietly, turning his gaze away from the guard. **

**"Suit yourself, sport." **

**Otto listened to the guard's departing footsteps without commenting. Once the hallway was quiet, he smiled broadly. He allowed himself to feel a slight bit of anticipation at the delivery. If the muffins he'd ordered were as good as the one he'd had while he was out for LuAnn's funeral, he was in for a gastronomical escape to Heaven. 'The closest to Heaven _I'll_ ever get!' **

* * *

**"Trager! Front and center!" called out a uniformed guard from the door of the woodworking center. **

**Tig was busily operating a saw and didn't hear the guard call him. One of his coworkers tapped him on the shoulder, pointing back at the door where the guard waited. ****Tig turned off the saw and removed his safety goggles. He felt a moment of icy fear clench his gut. 'I hope it's not bad news about Cat!' He set the powered down saw on a work counter and walked to the door where the guard waited. **

**"Come with me," the guard informed him briskly, turning away from the door into the hallway, allowing Tig enough room to enter the hall. **

**"What's goin' on?" Tig inquired. **

**"You'll find out soon enough," the guard replied, indicating Tig should precede him. **

**The two walked quietly down the hallway. Tig's stomach turned sour as they neared the visitation room. 'I've not called anyone to come up here; Ally doesn't have any reason to be here. I've got a real bad feelin' about this!' ****His trepidation turned to joy when he entered the visitation room to find Fawn waiting for him. He rushed forward to embrace her in a warm hug, then kissed her cheek and led her to a table where they could talk. **

**"I'm glad to see you, Fawn," Tig murmured. **

**"Same here, Dad. Are they treating you OK?" **

**"Sure. It's only gonna be 14 months, baby," he assured her. "Did you have any trouble getting here?" He didn't ask if Cat had brought her. Mentioning his wife might be enough to fracture the very fragile bond between them. **

**"Nah. Raymun - that's my boyfriend - brought me up," Fawn informed him. "He's waiting out in the reception area."**

**"Can I meet him?"**

**"Not this time around, Daddy," Fawn replied. "Maybe later." **

**"Why not?" Tig felt his protective instincts rise. **

**"He's an all right guy, Daddy. It's just too much to bring him in to meet you here," she spread her arms out to indicate the visitation room. 'Not to mention you'd pitch a bitch about him being black! Neither of us needs that!'**

**"Yeah," Tig sighed. "I guess you're right about that. Are you a'right, baby? You need anything?" **

**"I'm fine, Daddy. Raymun's taking good care of me. I'm happy."**

**"Good. Are you working?"**

**"Part time," she confirmed. "Raymun has a good job, so I don't **_**have**_** to work. But it gets me some money of my own." **

**"That's good, honey. You **_**should**_** have your own money," Tig nodded approvingly. "You look well."**

**"I'm OK." She glanced nervously around the visitation room. It reminded her of a school lunch room except that the tables and benches were strewn haphazardly around. 'That guard standin' nearby is givin' me the creeps! So does this room! Reminds me of a school lunchroom.' ****The conversation with her father was turning out as she'd expected; tense and uncomfortable. **

**Tig gazed at his daughter. He was pleased that she had come to see him, though she was obviously uncomfortable with their surroundings. He was disappointed that they didn't talk about the topics he felt the should discuss and took control of the conversation by remarking, "I'm glad you decided to take Cat up on her job offer, Fawnie. She's really a good business woman. Maybe she can put you to work at the gym so you don't have to share the coffeehouse job with your sister." **

**'Me, working for his wife? Were did he get **_**that**_** idea?' Fawn frowned in consternation. "What are you talking about, Daddy? I'm **_**not**_** working for her!" **

**"You're not?" Tig frowned in confusion. **

**"No. I've got a job at a record store in Lodi. This is the first I've known of there being a job available at the coffeehouse," Fawn replied. **

**"Cat **_**said**_** she was going to offer the job to both of you and let you two girls alternate weekends. When you said you were workin' part time, I thought you'd taken Cat's offer." **

**"She never said a word to me!" Fawn huffed. 'Just as I thought! She's not as giving and decent as she pretends to be! Now he's gonna see what kind of person she really is!'**

**Instead of being angry over the snub to his daughter, Tig reacted with concern and confusion. "Somethin's not right about that. It's not like her to reneg on somethin' this important,' he observed. "I'll ask her about it next time I talk to her." **

**"It's not important, Daddy!" Fawn exclaimed loud enough to get the guard's attention. He gazed warningly at them, then looked away at Tig's challenging glare. **

**Fawn decided she'd best change tactics where her step mother was concerned. Instead of showing righteous indignation over one child being favored over the other, he was worried about the oversight. ****"Look, Daddy, it _was_ late when I talked to her. She couldn't be expected to think about offering me a job when I woke her from a sound sleep!" **

**Tig rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand. "I 'spose that's possible, baby, but that doesn't explain why she didn't try to reach ya later!" **

**"You said she made the offer to Dawnie first. Maybe she asked Dawn to tell me, and as usual, my dear sister kept it to herself. She's good at that, remember!" Fawn desperately explained.**

**"True dat," Tig sighed. "But I don't understand why Cat didn't call ya the next day! That's what I wanna find out!" **

**"Daddy, just let it go! I've got a job, and probably getting more hours than Dawnie. It's a'right, really!" Fawn pleaded. **

**Tig carefully considered his daughter's comment. What she _wasn't_ saying was just how difficult it would be for her to work for her step - mother. "I spose you're right, baby," he sighed. 'But I'm **_**still**_** gonna check this out with Cat tonight! I've got a bad feelin' about this!' **

* * *

**Raymun looked up from his smart phone as Fawn entered the waiting area. He'd used the time to catch up on the latest sports news while she visited her father. **

**"Are you alright, baby?" He asked, getting up from his chair to hug her. **

**"Yeah. It was just awkward," Fawn assured him tiredly. "I've never visited Daddy when he was in jail before. It's weird having a guard hanging around listening in." **

**"I can imagine," Raymun sympathized. **

**"Found out Dawn's going to be working for our step - mother every weekend. Part of the job is that she'll help stock the commissary with treats from the coffeehouse and get a free ride to visit Dad." **

**"Hmm. Wonder why she didn't make the offer to you," Raymun scowled. He held the door to the waiting room open for her. **

**"She didn't have my telephone number until I called her," Fawn explained. She stepped past the threshold and waited for him to join her in the walk to the car before continuing, "It doesn't matter; I've got a better job close to the house."**

**"You don't feel left out?" **

**Fawn shook her head. "I suspect Cat asked Dawn to tell me, and she decided not to. That way she could keep the hours to herself."**

**"That's not fair!" Raymun protested. **

**Fawn shrugged. "It's typical of Dawn. I can't blame her for wanting to keep the hours to herself. It's only part - time, and she's still living with Mom." **

**"Yeah, I can understand why she'd do that; it _does_ get her away from your Mom a couple of days a week," Raymun agreed reluctantly. He shivered to recall the fit Colleen had thrown when she discovered Fawn had moved in with him. 'Thank God she's over 18, or Colleen might've had me charged with statutory rape!' **

**"Mom's not happy that Daddy remarried, even though they've been divorced for years. She kept hoping they'd get back together, and having him marry someone else really pissed her off," Fawn remarked. "I'm afraid Dawn's bearing the brunt of her anger now." **

**"You don't need to be feeling guilty about that, baby. Dawn's over 18, it's not like she **_**has**_** to live with your mom." **

**"I know. She just doesn't have any other alternatives right now," Fawn replied, waiting while Raymun unlocked the passenger front door. He held the door open for her, waiting for her to get settled before closing the door and walking around the parked vehicle to slide behind the steering wheel. **

**"You can't make things better for your sister, baby. You've got to live your own life, and let her take care of herself," he advised before starting the engine. **

**"You're right, lover. Think I can talk you into giving me a ride again next week?" **

**Raymun grinned slyly at her, laid a hand on her thigh and squeezed it before returning his attention to the road. "I'll let you tempt me into it." **

* * *

**Cat leaned back in her office chair in tired triumph. The gym reopening had gone smoothly, with the paid members returning _en masse_ to the facility. A room had been set aside for exercise classes, given by several of the Caracara girls who hadn't landed work with Dondo. **

**"What are ya gonna do if the girls get it on with their male students?" Alex asked when they discussed it over the phone the night before the grand re opening. **

**"As long as the men aren't San Quentin Quail and they don't get it on in the gym, what they do is their business," Cat retorted. "So wipe that smirk out of your voice!" **

**"Maybe you should have Ima talk about that to the girls anyway. If SJSD is keepin' both your businesses on their radar, ya don't need the sheriff findin' a prostitution ring goin' on in the back!" He insisted. **

**"Y'all have a point there, stud." She admitted. **

**"And it's missin' ya!" He growled slyly. **

**"Miss y'all too, love," she replied before disconnecting the line. **

**She brought Alex's concerns about the Caracara girls to Ima the following morning, before the gym opened. "I'm not meanin' to infer anything disrespectful Ima, but I know how powerful chemistry can be." **

**"Say no more, kitten," Ima laughed reassuringly. "I doubt any of the girls would be **_**that**_** disrespectful. However, it **_**is**_** an issue we should officially address."**

**"I'm glad y'all understand," Cat sighed in relief. **

**"I'll talk to the girls about it the minute they come in," Ima promised. The minute her former co - workers entered the gym, Ima brought them into the office to sign their hire forms and to inform them of the rules. **

**"We don't have an employee handbook to give you, but some things are just common sense," Ima informed them. "Be on time, ready to start class so the paying students don't have to wait on you. Dress appropriately for a work out, nothing tight and revealing, girls. We're not filming porn videos here!" **

**The girls laughed outright at that, but were actually pleased not to have to wear skin tight clothing during the classes. "What about fraternizing?" One of the girls asked. **

**"What you do on your own time, out of the building, is your business, not ours. All we ask is that you keep it **_**off**_** the premises!" Ima replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement. **

**The two women nodded their agreement, and signed the paperwork before heading to the exercise room. It was carpeted and a boom box had been set up for the music that would accompany the exercises. Several of the male customers followed the teachers with their eyes, then scrambled to the exercise room after the women to try the class. **

**"If that's any indication of interest, the girls will have enough students to pay their wages in no time!" Cat grinned. **

**Two of the male gym members were also exercise trainers looking for a place to work. They offered to conduct mid morning and mid afternoon classes for Charming's housewives and mothers. **

**"I'm afraid it might take a little bit for word to get out about your classes, guys," Ima explained. "But we'll cover your wages until the classes take off." **

**Pictures of the two trainers were taken, showing them performing various exercises. The pictures were posted on the revamped web page, with a blurb on the '**_**Charming Pawse**_**' website inviting the women of Charming to try the class for free with the purchase of 10 specialty drinks. **

**"That should have the women's classes filled up in no time!" Ima announced. **

**"We can hope," Cat observed. **

**The front lobby looked considerably better with the bullet holes covered and painted over. Though the glass doors and shelves hadn't been delivered and installed, Ima had arranged Lumpy's Olympic medal in a shadow box display, backed by his nation's flag colors. The display box was mounted on the wall above the cabinet where the trophies would be displayed. Adrian's rendering of Lumpy had been appropriately framed and was hung above the medal. Ima had also draped black fabric diagonally across the top and bottom of the frame. **

**The cross promotion coupons were made available to interested customers at the coffeehouse and the gym. Early indications looked good for the cross promotion to benefit both businesses. **

**While they prepared for the grand reopening, Cat had taken Eddie Cutter aside and warned him about Roosevelt's interest in all businesses friendly with SAMCRO. **

**"Why would he want to do that?" Cutter inquired. **

**"Because Tig and Kozik are the new owners. He's goin' around to any business in town that's friendly to the club to let us know we're on his radar." **

**"Should I be worried about that?" **

**"Is there any reason we should be? Have y'all bought any more black market steroids I don't already know about?" **

**Cutter flushed and replied, "No Ma'am. Not since Juice brought that one package over." **

**"Good. Let's keep it that way," Cat replied. "As long as we keep our noses clean, he's got nothin' to worry about, and neither do we." **

**"Got it," Cutter assured her. **

**Roosevelt did indeed pay the gym a visit during the grand reopening. Neither Car nor Ima were present, so Cutter dealt with the Sheriff. **

**"I'm surprised Mrs. Trager or the other owner, Kozik, isn't here," Roosevelt remarked as he toured the facility with Cutter. **

**"They're handling their other interests," Cutter replied. "They trust me to do my job; the same one I did for Lumpy." **

**"Huh. Mrs. Trager seemed to me a very hands on type of person," Roosevelt grunted. **

**"Don't get me wrong," Cutter retorted. "Miss Cat is **_**very**_** involved here, just the same as with her coffeehouse. If I need to reach her, all I have to do is call. She and Miss Ima are usually here once or twice in the work day." **

**"Who's Miss Ima?" Roosevelt inquired with a frown. **

**"Kozik's old lady. She's helpin' Miss Cat with the day to day operations." **

**Roosevelt frowned and pulled out his notebook. "Do you have her last name?" **

**"It's in the employee records, but I'll have to get Miss Cat's permission to give that to you." Cutter replied. **

**"I can always get a warrant," Roosevelt growled. **

**"You could, but why waste time? All I have to do is call," Cutter replied. He pulled out his cell and pressed the contact button for his employer. **

**"Cat speakin'!" **

**"It's Eddie at the gym. Sheriff Roosevelt is wanting Miss Ima's info from the employee file. He's making noises about getting a warrant if you don't give him access." **

**"Flexin' his muscle," Cat laughed. "Go ahead and give him the basics - last name and address is really all he needs. He'll get the rest from her background check that he'll run." **

**"Yes, ma'am."**

**"Anything else I need to know about?" **

**"No, ma'am. Everything's going well." Cutter assured her. **

**"Glad to hear it. Talk to y'all later." She wasn't bothered by Roosevelt's request. She'd anticipated it and had warned Ima in advance that the Sheriff might look into her background. **

**"That might not be such a good thing, kitten," Ima mused. **

**"So y'all have a couple of black markss on your record. It's not like you're a serial killer!" **

**"No, just busted for prostitution," Ima admitted. **

**"What do y'all expect me to do? Throw y'all out on your butt? It's the world's oldest profession and doesn't matter to me at all." **

**"It'll pique the sheriff's interest," Ima advised. **

**"No more than it's already piqued," Cat assured her. "Like I told Eddie, as long as we keep our noses clean, we've got nothin' to worry about, and neither does he." **

**Cutter slipped his phone back into his pocket and motioned for Roosevelt to follow him to the office. He unlocked the employee file and removed Ima's folder. "Miss Cat said I could give you the basics, so let me know when you're ready to take 'em down." **

**"I can read, Junior," Roosevelt growled, reaching for the file. **

**Cutter held it out of the officer's reach. "Sorry, sir. Miss Cat was very explicit. She says you only need her last name and address; there's proprietary information in this file, so I'm supposed to read off the basics to you." **

**'Shit!' Roosevelt grimaced. He could tell that Cat Marshall Trager was going to be a real pain in his hind end. "I'm ready," he muttered. **

**Eddie read off the basic info, then returned the folder to the cabinet and locked it. Roosevelt scowled and gazed around the orderly office area. There was nothing visible to arouse his suspicions, but he couldn't help wondering if any illegal performance enhancement drugs were on the premises. **

**"If you're looking for steroids, you're out of luck," Cutter informed him. "We don't use that kind of thing here. Miss Cat and Miss Ima insist on running a clean operation." **

**"We'll see about that, won't we?" Roosevelt muttered. "I suppose 'Miss Cat' also told you to expect my visit." **

**"She did, not that it was necessary. I expected you to come by before we opened," Cutter replied. "As you can see, we're pretty busy, and my customers could use my attention." **

**"All right. I won't take up any more of your time," Roosevelt retorted, following the manager out of the officer. "But I **_**will**_** be keeping an eye on this place." **

**"Come back any time, Sheriff," Cutter replied airily, returning to the squared circle to the practice match Roosevelt's arrival had interrupted. "Maybe you might want to take out a membership." **

**Roosevelt glared at the cocky manager's back, then shrugged and stormed out the front door. No doubt about it, the gym was definitely going to be on his radar.**

* * *

**Opie closed his cell phone and frowned at the closed door of the chapel. The IRA had a major weapons delivery due, and some of that included samples of heavier weaponry that wouldn't carry well on the bikes. **

**'I spose we could rent one of Unser's trucks, but that would be a red flag to Roosevelt comin' so soon after he snooped around here. There's only one other alternative, but I'm not sure if she's ready for such a long trip,' Opie mused. **

**"You thinkin' about the run?" Piney inquired as he entered the chapel and sat at his regular place. **

**"Yeah. CPD's closin' couldn't have come at a worse time!" Opie sighed. "The Irish are sendin' some bigger hardware in by boat; with Roosevelt puttin' an evil eye on us, I'm at my wits end to figure out how we're gonna move the shit." **

**"Normally, I'd suggest usin' the van." **

**"I considered that, Pop. But Roosevelt would be on us like flies on shit if we took the van or a rental truck to the waterfront." **

**"So that leaves the Challenger, doesn't it?"**

**"Yeah," Opie sighed. "And I'm not sure that Cat's up to a long trip like that yet." **

**"She did pretty well with the Stockton run," Piney reminded his son. **

**"Yeah, but that's easy compared to drivin' all the way to Washington and back."**

**"Why would she have to go that far?" Piney frowned. "Why not just have her take the Challenger to Rogue River, then have the charters use trucks or vans from there? Let **_**them**_** take responsibility for gettin' them to the border!" **

**"Ifn yer talkin' aboot tha' nomads, Ah agree!" Chibs announced as he walked into the chapel. Kozik followed behind him. They took seats at the table, Kozik lowering himself gingerly into Tig's seat. **

**"I wasn't referrin' to them, though that could be an option," Piney replied. **

**"No, it can't," Opie stated. "The nomads are already committed to a run with SAMTAZ. That just leaves -" **

**"Donnae say it!" Chibs interjected with a moan. **

**"We don't have any choice, Chibs. We've gotta ask her. You know Cat won't allow anyone else to drive that car Tig gave her!" Opie explained. "We've gotta come through for the Irish, regardless of Roosevelt's issues with us!" **

**"Aye on both coonts," Chibs sighed. **

**"We can always send one of the prospects with her," Piney offered. **

**"They'd have to go without their cuts," Kozik added. "That might throw Roosevelt off track!" **

**"Aye, boot Ah donnae lyke it!" Chibs protested. **

**"Objection noted," Opie replied dryly. "But majority is in favor of it, brother." **

**"Aye," He sighed resignedly. "Ah'll talk ta 'er tamorrow, see wha' she sez aboot it." **

**"You _know_ she'll do it," Kozik pointed out. **

**"Aye, boot Ah'll still talk ta 'er ennyway."**

**"Then it's settled. Tell Cat we need her to make the pickup and delivery Monday," Opie informed them, tapping the gavel onto the pad to show the impromptu meeting was over. **

* * *

**Cat's father had been residing at the Vincennes Nursing Home since Sunday, and was showing some improvement, though it was taking time for him to regain his strength. She took comfort in the fact that his voice was sounding fuller and stronger than before he was admitted to the hospital. ****"Are you eating well?" She asked. **

**"They make sure I do," he replied. "Three times a day. I eat as much as I can, though no one would add me to the 'clean plate club' yet." **

**"That'll come. I know y'all were gettin' lunches from Meals on Wheels, but maybe y'all need to consider buyin' yourself pre made meals for breakfast and dinner," she observed. **

**"I've been thinking along those lines myself," he informed her. "I guess it makes sense to have them when I don't feel like cooking." **

**"Exactly. It doesn't take a lot of energy to microwave those meals, as opposed to cookin' from scratch," she explained. **

**"That's what the caseworker says," he replied. **

**"I wish the insurance and Medicare would cover the costs of a visiting nurse to come see you each day," she sighed. **

**"I'll have in home physical therapy once I'm released," he reminded her. **

**"For a limited time, maybe a month after you go home, Daddy," she insisted. "I'm thinkin' of someone to come in daily to make sure you're doin' OK." **

**"That's what the house cleaner does," he protested. **

**"Every other week, Daddy! That's not often enough. I'd really feel better about y'all if I knew someone was comin' in every day. I've seen advertisements about a 24 hour home monitoring system that allows you to talk directly to a rep without havin' to press a button for help. Maybe y'all would consider that?" **

**"Let me think about it, honey," he sighed. **

**Cat's father was as stubborn and fiercely independent as herself. As a child of the Depression Era, he was reluctant to spend money for something he felt he could do on his own. 'The thing is, he can't do for himself like he used to, all these weak bouts prove that!' As much as she wanted to debate the issue with him, she decided to talk with the nursing home caseworker and her father's own minister to see what might be available to him. "So does Mom like havin' y'all around all the time?" **

**"She only sees me at lunch and dinner," Blaine replied. "She keeps forgetting that I'm staying here because I'm in a different unit than hers." **

**"Still very forgetful," Cat sighed wearily. **

**"But she's always pleased to see me, so that's a plus," her father countered. **

**"That may be, Daddy. It has to be difficult for y'all at times." **

**"It can be, but she's healthy in all other respects, which is a definite improvement over the way things were a few years ago." Her father was referring to his wife's brush with death from an infection that led to her admittance to the nursing home on a full time basis. **

**"Y'all won't get an argument from me!" **

**"Did you get to hear from Alex yet?"**

**"Sure did. We visited on Sunday for a bit. He's well, and getting used to the routine. I told him y'all sent your regards," she assured him. Technically, she wasn't lying to her father. She **_**had**_** visited with Alex the previous Sunday, and **_**had**_** given him her father's regards. She felt it wasn't necessary to deviate from the cover story she'd given her father to explain Alex's long term absence. **

**They discussed the disappointments from the Cubbies latest road trip and then moved on to family news. "You know that your aunt calls me every day to see how I'm doing," her father lamented. **

**"You make that sound like a problem," Cat laughed. **

**"Not a problem. But I **_**am**_** older than her!" He complained good naturedly. **

**"Daddy, y'all would miss it if she didn't call every day. Y'all know it, and I know it!" **

**"Hmpf!" He snorted. "When you talk to Alex again, tell him I said 'hello' and that I'm keeping him in my prayers while he's gone. Give the kitty cats a pat on the head so they know they're appreciated." **

**"I will, Daddy. You be sure to behave yourself. I'll talk with y'all tomorrow. Love you." **

**"Love you too, honey," he replied before he shut off the phone. **

**Cat started to place her phone on the charger, but it sang out to advise of a new incoming call. A warm smile crossed her features as she ****waited for the automated message to complete before stating "I accept." Then she tapped her fingers impatiently on the table while the call connected. **

**"Hey baby!"**

**"Hey back, love! I was just talkin' about y'all to Daddy!" **

**"Wondered why my ears were burning. How is he?" **

**"Stronger. He's also bein' stubborn about havin' someone come in every day to make sure he's OK," Cat griped. **

**"Whaddya expect? That shit runs in your family!" Alex laughed. **

**"Watch it, fuzz face! I _can_ hang up!" **

**"But ya won't. You like the sound of my voice too much," he drawled. **

**"Don't tempt me!" Cat replied warningly. **

**"Nah. You won't. You wanna get your money's worth from this call," Alex insisted with all the assurance of the alpha male. **

**"Fine. I hope y'all didn't call just to needle me," she snorted. **

**"Nope. Had a visitor today. Fawnie showed up."**

**"Oh, good! I'm so glad, love!" Cat nearly squealed. "Did the visit go OK?"**

**"Kinda. It was awkward," Alex admitted. **

**"I can imagine. That joint can be a little intimidating if a body lets it." **

**"True dat," Alex sighed. He didn't want to get into a telephonic argument, but he had to know why his wife didn't make the job offer to his other daughter. "I gotta ask ya somethin', baby. Why didn't ya offer the job to Fawn?" **

**"It didn't come up in the conversation because of the time she called, love," Cat replied without sounding defensive. **

**"Huh?" **

**She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I won't even _ask_ whether y'all were payin' attention when I was visitin' Sunday! I know _exactly_ where your mind was!" **

**"At least I was thinkin' of _you_!" He replied gruffly. "I remember ya mentionin' she called late." **

**"Woke me out of a sound sleep!" She explained. "I just honestly didn't think of it. She was more upset about y'all bein' in jail than in talkin' about employment." **

**"Then why didn't ya call her back later on to discuss it?" Alex insisted. **

**Cat frowned and removed the iPhone from her ear. She touched the speakerphone button and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm not sure where this is leadin', Alex."**

**"You tell me. Didn't Dawn give ya her sister's number when ya made the offer to her?" **

**"No. I talked with Dawn the day you went into Stockton. I told her the job offer was open to her sister and to please pass it along."**

**Alex frowned in consternation. Something wasn't adding up. Though Fawn hadn't said so, she'd left him with the impression that Cat had deliberately withheld the job offer. "Fawn never mentioned it when she called ya?" **

**"Like I said, stud, she was more worked up about y'all bein' in jail. I'm sorry for not callin' her back with the offer. The caller ID **_**did**_** have her number on it," Cat added apologetically. "I was goin' to call her, even though Dawn indicated she wouldn't be interested. Time got away from me with the re openin' and other things."**

**Alex felt an ice block settled in his stomach. He had obviously misinterpreted the situation, and his daughter hadn't helped matters! "Damn, baby! Don't feel like ya gotta apologize! You've had a pretty full plate lately!" **

**"Nice of y'all to notice," she muttered. **

**The comment pierced Alex to the bone. 'Why the fuck am I questionin' her loyalty anyway? She's _never_ let me down before, and she _wouldn't_ lie to me about her dealings with the girls!' He cleared his throat and replied, "Maybe Dawn didn't pass the message along." **

**Cat heard the gruff apology in his tone of voice. As always, it was as close as he could come to saying he was sorry. "I hate to agree, but that **_**could**_** be possible, love," she sighed. **

**"Knowin' my daughter, it's **_**very**_** possible!" Alex insisted, hoping it would soothe the pain his doubts had caused her. **

**"Don't be too hard on her, love," Cat protested, understanding he was apologizing the only way he could. "From the way Dawn was talkin', I get the impression things aren't goin' real well between her and Colleen. Maybe she felt that gettin' away every other weekend wasn't enough." **

**"I 'spose so," he admitted reluctantly. "You understand that I'm not upset with ya, don't ya?"**

**"Of course!" She assured him. "How'd y'all find out that Fawn was left in the dark?" **

**"She mentioned she was workin', and I was all excited that she took the job offer from ya. She set me straight; she's workin' at a music store in Oaktown near her boyfriend's house." **

**'Thank God for a few small blessin's!' Cat thought to herself. She really hadn't looked forward to having both of Alex's daughters working for her on weekends. She was still concerned about having Dawn working for her, but was determined to make it work for Alex's sake. **

**"Why the long silence, baby? You mad at me after all?" **

**"Hell, no!" She assured him. "Y'all should know by now you can ask me anything." **

**"Yeah, but sometimes a question can cause a lot of trouble for a man," Alex laughed. **

**"That's part of the joys of life, my love. Have y'all snarfed up all your Snicker Bar Muffins yet?" **

**"Nah. I've still got a few. Word's gettin' out about your product, so ya might wanna bring a complete refill on everything Sunday," he informed her. **

**"Thanks for the tip."**

**"By the way, someone put extra money on the books for the three single guys, enough to match what ya put on the books for me," Alex reported, inwardly thrilled that they'd successfully steered the conversation through the storm caused by his daughters. **

**"Oh?" **

**"Yeah. At least I **_**think**_** ya put that money on the books for me. The receipt didn't show a donor on it." Alex grinned wickedly. He could picture his wife's face turning red from being caught. He loved seeing that flush appear on her skin. 'Not a lot of women blush these days!' **

** "Hmm. I wonder who could've done that?"**

**"So do I," Alex growled. 'As if I didn't know!' **

**"Maybe some friend of the club did it, and just didn't want anyone to know their identity," she added calmly. Her face felt warm and she was grateful that there wasn't videophone involved in the call. **

**"I'm **_**sure**_** the person didn't want to be known," Alex replied smoothly. "Kinda fascinatin' that their commissary money equaled mine. Word is that Otto and Lenny got the same amount, too. Nobody's left **_**that**_** much commissary money for them in a long time." **

**"Really? That's **_**very**_** interesting," she retorted. "I dunno what happened to your receipt, love. Maybe the worker that took the money from me forgot to write my name on it." **

**"Yeah. I 'spose you're right," Alex grinned slyly. 'You are so full of bullshit, woman! I **_**know**_** ya did it, but ya don't want anybody makin' a big deal outta it, so I'll let ya have this one.' **

**"I'll make sure the receipt is correct this comin' Sunday. Are ya lookin' forward to seein' Dawn?" **

**"Naturally, baby. I just hope somethin' doesn't prevent her from gettin' to work. If Colleen gets a wild hair up her ass, she might not show." **

**"Dawn won't be relyin' on Colleen to get her to work. Pete's takin' the PT to pick her up. He won't take any extra pay for it, either," Cat assured him. **

**"Pete's a good man," Alex approved. "What's the news on the gym?" **

**Cat shared everything about the reopening except for Roosevelt's visit. There was nothing Alex or the club could do about it from Stockton, and she didn't want to add to his mental burden. 'The girls and stayin' safe are enough to contend with!' **

**"Sounds like ya have everything under control, baby," he crooned. "Not that I doubted ya for a second." **

**"Comin' from y'all, that's one Hell of a compliment!" She stated. "Want me to bring a copy of the gym's ledger Sunday?"**

**"You can bring it, dunno that I wanna waste our time goin' over business," he informed her. **

**"I know that feelin', love. By the way, I stored your cut in one of those space bags."**

**"What the fuck is that?" **

**"It's a bag y'all can store shit in for long periods to keep it nice. A vacuum cleaner hose is used to suck the air out of the bag. It'll keep the leather soft and supple so it won't crack," she explained. **

**"Sounds kinda high tech to me. Better check it every other day just to be sure," he advised. **

**"Y'all just wanna think of me suckin' on somethin' of yours," she remarked. **

**"That too," he admitted slyly. **

**"And on **_**that**_** note, I'm gonna wish y'all good night, love. See y'all in my dreams." **

**"You'd better only be seein' **_**me**_** in your dreams," he growled. **

**"Likewise, sport," she laughed. "See y'all on Sunday." **

* * *

**Chibs didn't doubt that Cat would make the gun run for the club. 'Ah wisht tha' she wouldnae do it, boot Ah'm noot gonna wayste me breaf tryin' ta talk 'er oot o' it!' He adjusted his helmet and started his Harley so he could head to his heart sister's home. **

**'Ifn only tha' sheriff didnae hev sech a 'ard on fer us!' He lamented while he drove, noting the number of SJSD patrol cars present in Charming. There were more SJSD units on the streets at one time than CPD had been able to operate. He stifled an urge to flip the bird at the officers. As much as he wanted to show his lack of respect for them, he didn't want to give them any more reason to pay attention to him. **

**Chibs parked near **_**'Charming Pawse' **_**in hopes of catching Cat there. He'd called the gym to make sure she wasn't there, Ima had told him she'd already left to go check in at the coffeehouse. **

**"Hi, Mr. Chibs!" CJ called out, raising a hand in greeting. "Are you looking for Miss Cat?" **

**"Aye."**

**"She's at the house, or at least that's where she said she was going," CJ grinned. "Do you want a cup of tea?" **

**"Aye!" He turned his attention to the large window, watching the feline trio lazing in a patch of sun. Misty seemed to sense his presence and ran to the window ledge to stand on her back paws and scrabble at the glass with her front ones. **

**"Ach! Lucks lyke sumone's wantin' sum atinshun!" Chibs observed with a small smile. **

**"You know you're welcome to go on in," CJ assured him. "It'll take a few minutes to brew your tea." **

**Misty continued to frantically scrabble at the glass, as if she feared Chibs wouldn't visit her. "A'ryte, luv! A'ryte!" He chuckled and let himself into the cat room. **

**Misty leaped from the ledge straight into his arms, purring loudly and nuzzling his beard. "Whut a liddle daredivil ye aire!" He murmured, stroking the feline's back with one hand and cradling her against him with his arm. She licked his hand before head butting it for more petting. **

**Ming and Ebony looked up at the commotion. They blinked their emerald and sapphire eyes at him before laying their heads down and closing their eyes. Their tails flipped once against the floor as they went back to their interrupted nap. **

**"Hullo ta ye booties, too!" He snorted, carrying Misty to the cat tree so he could place her on one of the ledges. She cried and butted his hand again, demanding more attention. "Aire ye luv starved, liddle swee'eart?"**

**She mewed again and batted at his face with her paw. He continued to pet her until her eye closed in contentment. "Hev ye missed me **_**tha**_**' much?" He murmured to the cat. "Ah was jist 'ere earlier todey!" **

**Misty curled up in a small furry ball on the tree ledge and purred contentedly. Chibs stroked her body a few more times before moving to pay homage to the other two cats, stroking their silky fur and earning sleepy purrs of gratitude from them. **

**He departed the cat room accompanied by a chorus of feline snoring. A unit of hand sanitizer was attached on the wall next to the cat room door. Chibs made use of the liquid as per the posted rule before making his way to the counter. **

**"Misty really likes you," CJ observed. **

**"Aye. It tuck a wee bit o'time," Chibs replied. He pointed at the to go cups, indicating that he wanted to take his tea with him. **

**CJ poured the freshly infused tea into the cup and rang up the order. "You're welcome to go through the back way if you want. It'll save you time." **

**"Ah'll do tha'. Aire ye reedy ta deal wi' Teeg's daughters workin' wi' ye?" **

**"About as ready as we're ever going to be," CJ replied. "So far, Dawn's the only one who's going to work with us." **

**"Oh?" **

**CJ nodded. "Miss Cat says she's to be treated like any one of us; no special favors just because she's Tig's daughter." **

**"Gud fer 'er!" Chibs grinned approvingly. "Tha's tha way it shuld be!" He lifted his cup in salute and strode through the door leading to the back. ****He paused in the door way, giving his eyes a moment to get used to the dim lighting before proceeding to the back door. Like the rest of the patched members of SAMCRO, he had a key to the back gate and door, giving him access to the Trager's back yard. **

**He walked across the yard to the back door, which was unlocked, indicating that Cat was home. He slid open the back door and called out, "Lady Cat! 'Tis me, Chibs!" **

**"Y'all don't have to holler, brother!" She called out good naturedly from the living room. "I can hear y'all!" **

**"Wasnae shure ifn ye wuz takin' a wee nap," he grinned. He placed his cup on the table and strode forward to meet her, giving her a quick hug. "'Tis gud ta see ye, sistah." **

**"Good to see y'all, too. I see y'all went by the coffeehouse. Did Misty demand some attention?" She motioned him to join her in the living room. She settled into her recliner where she'd been reading. Her Kindle and a coffee cup were sitting on the table next to her chair. **

**"Doesnae she always?" He grinned, settling into the recliner across from hers. He took a sip of his tea while listening to the music flowing into the room from the stereo. "Tha's nice. Wha' 'tis it?"**

**"It's a CD of my favorite actor/singers who played the '**_**Phantom of the Opera**_**', on stage." **

**"Is tha' un o'yer bhoyfrien's singin'?"**

**"One of the new ones. Ramin Karimloo. The song's off his CD called '**_**Human Heart**_**'. That's the title track. But I doubt y'all came here to talk about my choice of music."**

**"Tha's un o'yer gud points, sistah. Ye git ta tha' point rite qwik," Chibs approved. "Ah've coom ta ask ye a favoir." **

**"Y'all should know by now that you don't have to ask. What do y'all need?"**

**He informed her about the upcoming delivery by the Irish of samples of larger munitions. The plan was for the delivery to SAMCRO to be made via boat, and for them to get it North.**

**"And all y'all are concerned about tryin' to get those larger items past our eagle eyed law enforcer," Cat observed wryly.**

**"'Tis a pusselmint," Chibs admitted. "Ifn we tayke tha' van, tha basturd is gonna be all ovah us!" **

**"And those things don't travel easily on bikes, or in PT Cruisers. Sounds like a job for the **_**Rum Runner II**_**."**

**"Is tha' whut ye naymed 'im?"**

**"Yup. Tig obviously built that false bottom into the trunk with my original bootleggin' car in mind. We mind as well give it a try out and see if he passes muster." **

**"Ah dunno, Lady Cat. Whut ifn tha law keetches ye?" **

**"I don't think the cops are goin' to take a second glance at two women ridin' up North to shop!" She replied. **

**'Tha' soonds familar!' Chibs face crinkled in thought. He was experiencing a powerful feeling of **_**deja vu**_**, but he couldn't figure out why. He shrugged the issue to one side and observed, "Aye, 'tis true. Boot who wood go wi' ye?" **

**"I'll ask Ima. I like her, and she's bottom woman on the old lady totem pole."**

**"Aye, tha' she is," Chibs agreed. He nodded approvingly at Cat's willingness to befriend Kozik's old lady; neither Gemma nor Tara would be very willing to accept her considering her past history with Jax. **

**"It might do us both good to get out of Charmin' for a little while."**

**"Un tha law cain't think twice aboot two wimmin goin' onna shoppin' expedithun!" Chibs observed. **

**"My thoughts, exactly!" **

**This was becoming more and more familiar to Chibs. He could even guess Cat's next suggestion, and wasn't surprised to find he was right. **

**"We can even get some shoppin' bags from some department stores to put in the trunk, just in case Roosevelt or one of his minions stops us and wants to take a look!" **

**'Shite! Why canne Ah remembur this! Ah git tha feelin' t'was Gem tha' went wi' Cat, though.' Chibs smiled approvingly at her. "Ah thin tha'll work a'right, sistah." **

**"And if we're only goin' as far as Rogue River, it'll give me a chance to say 'Hey' to my boys!" Cat grinned. **

**"Ah figgered tha' wood interest ye," Chibs murmured. "Not shure 'ow well Teeg will lyke it, though." **

**"If he didn't want me seein' the SAMRRO boys, he wouldn't have made the false bottom so I could help!" She retorted. **

**"Aye," Chibs sighed. "Let's hope Teeg sees it tha' way." **

**Cat placed a call to Ima to invite her to join her that Monday. "I'll fill y'all in on the details in person. In the meantime, be ready to do a little shopping in Norcal!" **

**"I'll look forward to it!" Ima replied. "Want me to come by the coffeehouse? I know it's baking day, but - "**

**"Please do," Cat interjected. "We'll be perfectly OK talkin' about it there." **

**"See you then."**

**Cat turned off the phone and snorted in triumph. "There y'all go, brother. All set. At least this is one time when I won't have to have a guy ridin' shotgun!" **

**"Oh yes ye aire!" Chibs stated flatly. "Miles will go wi' ye." **

**"If he's in his cut, he'll give everything away!" Cat protested. **

**"Nay, hinny. He'll be in plain clothes. No prospect patch, and Roosevelt doesn't know our prospects by sight - yet." **

**"Why don't I feel very comforted by that idea?"**

**"It'll werk oot fyne, Lady Cat," Chibs assured her. "Ahfter all, ye wimmin aire gonna need a mon ta carry yer bags fer ye!" **

**"Huh!" Cat snorted disdainfully. "Y'all have never gone shoppin' with me! I **_**hate**_** shoppin'!"**

**"No wundur Teeg looks so happy!" Chibs laughed. "Ah've nevah met a womon tha' doesnae lyke ta shop!" **

**"Well, y'all are lookin' at her!" She growled. ****"I hate crowds, people in the way natterin' on their frackin' cell phones, the noise and the waitin' for check out. I'd rather buy on line and pay the shippin' costs!" **

**Chibs laughed outright at his heart sister's fierce expression. "Wayt'll tha bhoys 'ear aboot this!" **

* * *

**Dawn moaned and hit the snooze alarm on the clock next to her bed without opening her eyes. 'Just another five minutes, then I'll get up,' she assured herself. 'Who in Hell gets up this early on a Saturday morning anyway?" **

**The shrill ring of the telephone next to her clock answered that question for her. She sat up, grabbed it off the nightstand and turned it on before it could ring again. 'Just what I don't need; have Mom wake up in a foul mood from an early telephone call!' **

**"Hey, Dawn?" Cat's voice called through the line. **

**"Yeah, it's me. Mornin' Cat," She mumbled, keeping a wary eye on her bedroom door. ****She hoped the telephone didn't wake her mother, who'd just gone to bed a couple of hours earlier. **

**"Did I wake y'all?"**

**Dawn winced at the humor in her step - mother's voice. "Nah. I had to wake up to turn off the alarm."**

**"Good. Pete's on his way to pick y'all up. Don't forget, we start baking day at 6," Cat replied. **

**"What time is it now?" Dawn yawned. **

**"Five in the mornin'. Or as I prefer to call it, too damn early!" **

**"You won't get any argument from me!" Dawn muttered. **

**"Y'all will feel better once you've had some coffee. It always works for me," Cat replied soothingly. "I'll see y'all in a few." **

**"Yeah. OK," Dawn mumbled, turning off the cordless phone. She sighed, threw the covers off, and rose from the bed. ****She quickly washed and dressed for the day, choosing comfortable jeans and a tee shirt. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, wrinkling her nose at the full shirt and jeans she had to wear. Everything that needed to be covered was covered, ****which wasn't her regular fashion style.**

_**"Y'all just can't have exposed skin in the kitchen, especially if y'all have piercin's," Cat explained when she called to confirm that Dawn would be working that weekend. "Jeans are OK, but no butt cracks and no bare midriffs."**_

_**"Damn, that doesn't sound like much fun!" Dawn protested. **_

_**"Sorry, darlin'," Cat replied. "This is the dress code. Y'all are just goin' to have to accept it durin' work hours."**_

_**"All right," Dawn agreed reluctantly.**_

**She sighed at her reflection, gathered her overnight bag, the cordless, and the note she'd written for Colleen. She placed the cordless back on the charger along with the note, then slipped quietly out of the house to wait for the PT. **

**She didn't have long to wait. The black PT Cruiser pulled up to the curb just a few minutes after she left the house. She opened the back door, tossed her bag on the floor behind the front seat and slammed the door hard enough to make Pete wince. **

**Dawn smirked at Pete as she settled into the passenger seat and slammed the door. ****"Something bothering you, stud?" **

**"It's not necessary to close the doors so hard," Pete murmured, keeping his eyes directly in front of him. He put the Cruiser in gear and pulled away from the curb. "You'll also want to buckle your seat belt. Miss Cat requires it whenever employees are in the car." **

**"Legal matters, eh?" Dawn continued to smirk, though she did buckle the safety harness in place. "This thing have tunes?" **

**Pete pointed at the stereo in the middle of the dashboard. "There's not a lot of interest on this early in the morning," he observed. "There are some CDs in the center console." **

**Dawn opened the console, removed the few jewel cases, and studied the labels. "Not much choice," she muttered. "Some of this shit is older than me!" **

**"Same here," Pete grinned. "But some of it's pretty good stuff." **

**"Who's this Joshua Adams character?" Dawn inquired. "I've never heard of him." **

**"Guess he's a new talent Miss Cat found online. He's got lots of sales on ITunes and YouTube, so Miss Cat burned her own CD for use in the car and the coffeehouse." **

**Dawn slipped the CD out of the case and placed it in the slot. "Why isn't anything happening? The CD went in!" **

**Pete pressed the control button close to his right hand. "I had it turned off," he explained. **

**Dawn sat back as the first song drifted into the interior. It was a soulful tune, yet it was also uplifting. The digital display showed the name of the song as **_**'Everything Will Be All Right'. **_

**"It's not something I'd listen to all the time, but he's OK," she observed. **

**"What kind of music do you like?" **

**"Club music. Current stuff. Whatever's on the radio and the music channels on TV," she shrugged. **

**"Oh. We don't play much of that at the coffeehouse." **

**"Lemme guess, the boss makes the pick and we're stuck with it!" Dawn sneered. **

**"Nope!" Pete retorted, grinning slightly to take the sting out of his reply. "We all take turns choosin' a record, tape, or CD to play. If you don't like the current choice, something better - or worse - is likely to come up." **

**"How democratic!" **

**Pete shook his head slightly. He was a patient man, but Dawn's attitude was wearing him down. 'Poor Miss Cat! She's really got her work cut out for her.' **

**"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Dawn inquired, glancing out of the side of one eye at Pete. **

**"No, ma'am," he replied. **

**"Aren't you afraid I'll say something to step mommy dearest about you taking liberties during the ride?" She insisted, leaning seductively against the center arm rest and placing her hand on Pete's leg. **

**He gently placed his hand over hers and moved it back to her lap. "No I don't, Dawn. I've worked a long time for Miss Cat, and trust her judgment." **

**"Guess we'll see, won't we?" She smirked. **

**Pete shrugged, but didn't give any other answer. He sighed in relief when he pulled the PT into the driveway and turned off the ignition. "We'll leave the car here and cut across the back yard," he explained. **

**"Fine. I'll leave my bag in the car for now!" Dawn huffed. She unbuckled the safety harness, slid out of the car, and purposely slammed the door shut before crossing to the back gate and throwing it open so hard that it bounced against the fence. **

**Pete sighed again while he opened the back door, removed Dawn's bag, and placed it in the hatchback where it would be safe from any prying eyes. **

**"Are ya coming, stud muffin?" Dawn called from the back yard. "I don't have any way to undo the back door!" **

**"And I hope you never do!" Pete murmured to himself, rolling his eyes at her obvious double entendre. He entered the back yard, carefully closed the gate, and walked across to the back door leading to the coffeehouse. **

**"Oh, I see you have keys!" Dawn remarked snidely. **

**"It comes with being one of the assistant managers," Pete explained. He opened the door and held it open for her. She flounced inside without acknowledging the courtesy.**

**"So where's 'step mommy dearest'?" Dawn smirked. "Still asleep in bed?" **

**"Hardly," Cat replied dryly from the doorway to her office where she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. She frowned at her step daughter's behavior. "Would you mind coming into the office, Dawn? We have some matters to discuss." **

**"We sure do!" Dawn threw a haughty look at Pete and strode past Cat into the office.**

_**"J**_**ust take a seat and **_**try**_** not to touch anything," she instructed the new hire. **

**"Of course, Cat," Dawn replied innocently. "Would it be too much to ask for a cup of coffee? Two sugars, lots of cream."**

**Cat's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. "I'll bring you some sugar and a creamer so you can fix it to your own liking," she replied. "I'll be right back." **

**Pete didn't speak until they reached the counter. "I'm sorry, Miss Cat." **

**"Don't be. She's **_**my**_** cross to bear, darlin'." Cat assured him.**

**"I'd better tell you what she tried to do on the way over," Pete stated. "She said she was going to -" **

**"Y'all have nothin' to worry about," she interjected. "I'm well aware of what she's intends to accuse y'all of doin' on the way over. I'll deal with it."**

**"How'd you-?" Pete stopped himself in mid sentence and smiled in relief. "You wired the car!" **

**"'An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure'," she recited with a grin of her own. "Just like I've got the office cam runnin' in case I need it." She'd decided to wire the car after her last conversation with Alex about Dawn working for her. 'I hate it when he's right!' She grimaced, pouring two cups of black coffee into large mugs. She placed them on a tray and added a small creamer pot and some sugar packets. **

**Adrian, Miss Anna, and CJ were sitting in the lounge, enjoying their morning breakfast before work began. Cat had already discussed the day's work with them, so she merely smiled and returned to the office. **

**She moved quietly, hoping against hope that she wouldn't catch Dawn in the act of snooping. 'Maybe tryin' to get Pete in trouble and bein' snippy with me is the extent of her misbehavior!' She was sorely disappointed to find Dawn pawing through the unlocked desk drawers. "Can I help you find something?" Cat inquired as she stepped into the office, leaving the door open. **

**Dawn yelped and sat down hard in the chair next to the desk, leaving the tell - tale drawer open. "I - I was looking for the f - forms, thought I'd get s - started on them!" **

**"I see." Cat wrinkled her nose in disdain, shoving her hip against the drawer to close it. She set the tray down on her desk and picked up a file folder marked 'Dawn Trager'. "Y'all would've been bitten by now if this had been a snake!" **

**Dawn's face reddened in embarrassment. She sat back and clasped her hands in her lap. "OK. You caught me. Now what?" **

**Cat sat down in her chair and removed her own cup of coffee before sliding the tray towards her step - daughter. "We need to set a few ground rules, Dawn. For one, this office is _off limits_ to you unless you're asked to come in, and then you'll keep your paws to yourself." **

**Dawn roughly shook the two packets of sugar, tore them open, and dumped the contents into her cup. She noisily stirred the liquid in a display of annoyance over the deserved rebuke. **

**Cat hid a smile behind her cup. 'Showin' your temper already and the day's just gettin' started!' She took another sip of her coffee and waited until Dawn put the spoon down to continue. **

**"Secondly, as long as you're working here, you **_**will**_** talk and act with respect to your co - workers, especially Pete and Miss Anna. They are my managers, and their word is law when I'm not here. The fact that you're Tig's daughter and my step - daughter carries no weight here." Cat glared over the rim of her glasses at the girl and added, "And **_**that, **_**my dear step daughter, means y'all can put your idea of claimin' sexual harassment against Pete on the shelf. I know y'all were the instigator, so your claim holds as much water as a leaky sieve!" **

**'How'd she find out? Pete didn't have time to tell her anything!' Dawn's face turned pale from having her plan outed so quickly. Her hand shook as she grasped the creamer. She squared her shoulders and snorted disdainfully, "I have no idea **_**what**_** you're talkin' about, Cat!" She slammed the creamer pot onto the tray for emphasis. **

**"I'm sure you don't," Cat purred. "You'll **_**also**_** show respect for the property, including the china wear," she continued. "If y'all break it, it comes out of your pay." **

**"Is that the case for everyone, or just me?" Dawn sneered. **

**"That's for **_**all**_** the employees, including me," Cat acknowledged, pointing to the folder. "Go ahead and open it. Y'all will find the employee handbook, such as it is. It'll spell out the code of conduct in simple terms. I also need y'all to fill out those tax forms." **

**"Tax forms? Why do I need to fill those out?" **

**"Because you're goin' to be paid by check, with taxes taken out." **

**"What?" Dawn cried in surprise. "I thought you'd pay me cash!" **

**"No can do, sweetheart. I operate accordin' to the rules. That means y'all are paid by check and taxes are withheld," Cat explained. "I'll also need to make a copy of your picture ID and Social Security card for the I9 form." **

**Dawn's eyes narrowed in anger. She saw a chance to get her way and seized on the opportunity to fabricate an excuse. "I didn't bring 'em."**

**"Guess y'all will have to bring 'em with you tomorrow." **

**"B - but I - I thought I was staying in town overnight!" Dawn protested. 'Damn! The bitch anticipated me! She can't be _that_ smart!'**

**"You did?" Cat's eyes widened behind the dark tinted eyeglasses. 'That's news to me 'cause we didn't discuss that! She obviously expects to stay with me!' She suppressed a shudder, reminding herself that she had told her husband his girls were always welcome in their home. "That **_**would**_** be more economical than makin' another trip tonight and tomorrow. But that doesn't solve the problem with your I9 form." **

**"But I **_**told**_** you that I didn't bring 'em with me!" Dawn wailed. **

**Cat glanced at the clock above the desk. "Hmm. It's a little too early to call Colleen." **

**"Why do you have to do **_**that**_**?" **

**"To have her get your social security card and picture ID ready for Pete to pick up," she explained. "I'll call her later, and ask her to have them ready." **

**"She doesn't have 'em. She doesn't even know where I keep 'em!" The girl protested.**

**"Then y'all need to tell me where she can find 'em, darlin'." **

**Dawn pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She was trying to think first of an alternative to telling the truth. All she wanted to do was have a little fun at her step mother's expense, and _nothing_ was going the way she'd anticipated. **

**"I know y'all don't want me to call your mother, Dawn. Frankly, I'd rather **_**not**_** have to deal with her for the sake of keepin' the peace. But if y'all force me to, I'll do it," Cat advised the girl. **

**Dawn stared past Cat to the outside area. She was discovering that her step mother was no push over after all and didn't like it. 'She might've bent over backwards for Daddy's sake at their house, but when it comes to her business, she's like iron! I'm beginnin' to wonder if it's such a good idea to stay in the same house with her!' **

**She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "That won't be necessary, 'Step Mommy Dearest'. My paperwork's out in the car, in my overnight bag." **

**"Wait here." Cat stood up and limped to the door separating the back area from the customer lounge. "Pete, would you run out to the Cruiser and retrieve Dawn's bag? She has need of it." **

**"Sure thing!" Pete replied, dashing past her to the back yard. **

**Cat limped back into the office and settled wearily into her chair. Dawn was sitting quietly in her chair with her hands in her lap. "I supposed you're gonna lay down the law now," she muttered. **

**"I think there's a few **_**other**_** things we need to discuss," Cat purred. **

**Dawn flinched from the steel in her step - mother's voice. She glanced up at her employer and cringed inwardly. Cat's face was flushed and her jaw was clenched, as if she was fighting back angry words. Dawn's gaze traveled down to the other woman's hands, which were clasped on the desk in front of her. Cat clenched her fingers to tightly together that her knuckles were white. 'Uh, oh! I've got a bad feeling about this!" **

**Pete rushed to the door of the office. He clutched Dawn's bag in one hand. "I have it, Miss Cat!" **

**"Thank you, Pete. Set it on the floor, then get everybody else started. We'll join y'all shortly." **

**"Yes, ma'am," he did as instructed. He knew all the signs of his employer's barely checked temper. The last time she'd been as angry had been when she'd confronted Zobelle.**

**"And Pete?" **

**"Ma'am?" **

**"Shut the door after you." **

**Pete's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down, but he complied without comment. He walked past the kitchen and peeked inside. **

**"Everything going OK in there?" Miss Anna inquired. **

**"I don't know. Miss Cat is pissed, and she had me close the door to the office." **

**Anna and the other employees exchanged leery glances. They'd never seen their employer shout at anyone, much less an employee. 'There's always a first time!' They all thought. **

* * *

**Contrary to their combined opinion, shouts and fireworks didn't erupt from the office. Miss Anna and CJ began preparing the kitchen for the baking, while Pete and Adrian greeted the day's first customers. ****The quartet occasionally cast worried glanced at the closed office door as they went about their work. **

**As Pete closed the office door, Cat took a deep cleansing breath and slowly exhaled it through her mouth. She didn't look at Dawn, who wisely remained silent and watchful. After two more deep inhales and exhales, Cat waved her hand in front of her face and turned to look at her step daughter. **

**"I'm puttin' y'all on notice right now, Dawn, that I will **_**not**_** tolerate your use of that reference to me ever again," Cat spoke softly but firmly. "I've been nothin' but polite and decent to y'all from the get go. You don't have to love me. Hell, y'all don't even have to **_**like**_** me, but you **_**will**_** treat me with respect due any human bein'. You got that?" **

**"What are you going to do if I don't?" Dawn retorted in a challenging manner. **

**Cat relaxed against the back of her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll just call the clubhouse and have one of the prospects take y'all home." **

**"Daddy won't like that!" Dawn cried. **

**"Tough shit, darlin'," Cat replied in the same quiet manner. "Let's get somethin' straight, kiddo. This is **_**my**_** business. Tig doesn't have any say in employment matters." **

**"B - but, I thought he owned a - a part of this business!" Dawn protested. **

**"He's a silent partner, honey. A **_**very**_** silent partner. Now, what's it gonna be, 'cause I've got too much to do to engage in these little games!" **

**Dawn didn't want to lose a chance to see her father, nor did she want to go back home to Colleen. She dropped her eyes to her lap and muttered. "I'll stay." **

**"I didn't hear you," Cat stated. "Hold your head up, look at me, and speak up!" **

**Dawn defiantly lifted her head, meeting her step mother's stony gaze. She'd lost all the urge to continue defying her step mother. "OK, you win. I want to stay."**

**"And you'll behave like a human being, instead of a spoiled brat." **

**Dawn nodded. **

**"Sorry, I didn't hear y'all," Cat insisted. 'I'm probably killing any chance of havin' a good relationship with Dawn, but she's **_**got**_** to learn that she can't play games with me and win. Especially in **_**my**_** play pen!' **

**"I'll behave!" Dawn stated flatly. **

**"Good," Cat nodded approvingly. "Get your picture ID and Social Security card out of your bag, finish your coffee, and fill out those forms," she stood up and opened the door. "I'll be back in five minutes to copy your items and set y'all to work." **

**She could hear the sounds of intense activity from the kitchen and smiled grimly. 'Guess I put a little fear in everyone by shuttin' the door!' It was the first time she'd had to tell off an employee. She hoped it'd be the last. **

**'It's a good thing Alex convinced me to be on my guard with Dawn. Bet he never expected me to make a recordin' of our interaction! Not that I'll ever have to play it for him,' she sighed tiredly. 'After she's situated in the kitchen, I'll have to go 'child proof' the house!' **

* * *

**Though she couldn't hear it, and wouldn't ever watch the video of her employees discussion in the customer lounge, Cat's employees discussed their reservations about their new co - worker. **

**"What do we do if she tries to pull rank?" Adrian inquired. **

**"I've been wondering that myself," CJ added. **

**"I suspect Miss Cat's letting her know about that as we speak," Pete assured the other two. "I told her about our - Miss Anna's and my - concerns and she promised it wouldn't be a problem." **

**"But she can't guarantee it," Adrian pointed out. **

**"True. No one can guarantee the behavior of another person," Miss Anna replied. "But if Miss Cat says it won't be a problem, I'm happy to take her word for it." **

**"What are we to do if she tries anything?" CJ inquired. **

**"Let me or Anna know. We'll deal with it from a management perspective," Pete informed them. "Miss Cat is already aware of the stunts her step - daughter can pull. She was going to try to get me fired for sexual harassment." **

**"No way!" CJ and Adrian chorused. Anna looked at him in disbelief. **

**"Oh, yeah. Way," Pete grinned. "She tried to get too 'friendly' in the car on the way over. I wouldn't respond to her gesture, so she got mad and threatened to tell Miss Cat that I tried to molest her." **

**"Oh no!" Miss Anna's face went white. "What are you going to do?" **

**"Nothing." **

**The trio gazed incredulously at him. "What do you mean, nothing?" Adrian exclaimed. **

**"Just what I said, nothing," Pete grinned. "Miss Cat already knows what **_**really**_** happened in the car. She had one of those mini camera devices in it and saw the whole thing." **

**Before any of the others could react, they heard their employee call for Pete in what they considered an ominous tone of voice. **

**Pete scrambled to answer her summons, leaving his co - workers to worry about his immediate future. **

**"Uh, oh! Maybe the camera didn't work after all," Adrian murmured. **

**"Hush! We won't be able to hear what's happening if you keep talking!" CJ hissed. **

**They strained their ears to listen for what they feared would be Pete's dismissal. Instead, they heard him assure their employer he'd be right back and his retreat to the back door. The trio released a collectively held breath, sounding like steam escaping from a radiator. **

**"Guess it was working after all," Adrian sighed. **

**Miss Anna glanced at her watch then stood up and gathered her dishes. "We need to get started, guys. Opening time is coming up." **

**CJ and Adrian stood up, picked up their own china ware, and carried them into the kitchen. After washing their dishes, Adrian returned to the counter to make sure everything was ready for opening. CJ and Miss Anna remained behind in the kitchen to start the baking process. **

**Pete returned with Dawn's carry bag. He placed it in the office, then closed the door behind him at Cat's direction. He stopped in the kitchen to let Anna and CJ know he was still employed. "I know you guys were worried." **

**"Why did you shut the door?" CJ asked.**

**"Miss Cat told me to. She didn't look too pleased. It might be possible that we won't have a new co - worker when the door opens again." **

**"From your mouth to God's ears!" CJ quipped. **

**Pete shook his head and proceeded into the customer area to help Adrian with the day's first customers. **

**Cat limped into the kitchen a few minutes later to check on the baking. "Dawn's fillin' out her forms; she'll be joinin' all y'all shortly," she announced. **

**"Everything go OK?" Miss Anna inquired. **

**"Just a few wrinkles that needed to be ironed out," Cat assured her assistant manager. "I don't anticipate y'all will have any problems." **

**"That's good," Pete remarked from the door separating the back area from the front. "We were a little concerned about you asking me to close the door." **

**"Nothin' to worry about," Cat replied in a tone of voice that indicated she didn't want to discuss the matter further. "All y'all know what to do if things deteriorate, so let's get on with the business at hand." **

**"Yes, ma'am!" The two assistants chorused. **

* * *

**'This joint is becoming a sterile version of the clubhouse!' Tig thought, gazing about the visitation room. It was a mirror image of the previous week, with the free members of the club visiting with him and the three single SAMCRO inmates while Clay and Jax visited separately with their women. **

**Tig was waiting anxiously for the arrival of his wife and Dawn. He wasn't as nervous as last week; he was aware that the Cruiser had arrived safely with its' precious cargo intact. Both Kozik - who'd accompanied the club members this time - and Gemma had assured him of this fact. **

**"Don't get too used to that right hand seat," he joked to Kozik. "It'll be mine again in 14 months." **

**"Hell, I'm just keepin' it warm for ya, pal!" Kozik grinned. **

**"Where's your old lady?" Tig had a good idea why Ima hadn't come. All he had to do was look across the room to Tara's presence. **

**"She's at home studyin'," Kozik shrugged. "She didn't wanna cause any trouble," he glanced over his shoulder at Jax and Tara. "Besides, she's losin' a day of study tomorrow." **

**"Oh, shit!" Miles moaned. "The cat's outta the bag." **

**"Bad poon, bhoy!" Chibs muttered. "Boot ye aire right." **

**"Somebody better tell me what the fuck is goin' on!" Tig growled. "Why do I get the feelin' Cat's involved?" **

**"'Cause o' beeg mouf, 'ere," Chibs remarked dryly, nudging Miles in the ribs. "Lady Cat is gonnae mayke a goon run fer us wi' Ima tamorrow in tha' '**_**Rum Runner II**_**'." **

**"So soon? She's still recoverin'!" Tig protested. **

**"Thair's noot eny udder choyce, Teeg," Chibs explained. "Tha' law willnae pay attenshun ta two wimmin onna shoppin' expedishun!" **

**"And ya know how your woman is about that car you gave her," Piney added. "She won't let anyone else behind that wheel."**

**"They'll be safe, Tiggy," Kozik assured him. "We're sendin' Miles with 'em." **

**"That _doesn't_ make me feel any better!" Tig snorted. His eyes lighted with delight as he spied his daughter framed momentarily in the doorway. **

**He stood up and moved around the table away from his brothers. The move signaled an end to their current conversation. "Dawn!" He exclaimed. **

**Dawn ran across the visitation room, straight into her father's waiting arms. "Daddy!" She cried as if it had been years instead of just a few days since she'd last seen him. **

**Alex looked over his daughter's head as he held her, smiling in welcome at his wife. Cat leaned against the door frame watching the father and daughter reunion with a wistful smile. **

**"Hi baby," he murmured, placing a kiss on his daughter's head. He lifted his eyes to meet his wife's again and mouthed "Hey baby!"**

**Cat launched herself away from the door frame to move closer to him. "Hey back, love. You two go have a chat. I've brought my Kindle and can sit in the guest area until you're ready for me." **

**Alex gently detached himself from his daughter's embrace to cross the short distance separating him from his wife. He enfolded her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss of greeting. This time, he didn't grab her ass to crush her against his swelling erection. "Are ya sure, baby? You're welcome to sit with us." **

**Cat gazed up at him, the wistful expression still on her face. "Nah, love. You spend time with your daughter. I can wait."**

**Alex felt a surge of pride and deep love for her willingness to put his child's needs before her own. He kissed her again before turning back to his daughter. "Come on over here, Dawnie. Let's talk," he pointed to a vacant table. **

**Before Cat could turn away, Juice stood up and crossed over to her. "Don't go 'way, Lady Cat. I need to talk to ya about somethin'."**

**"Then step into my office," she grinned, indicating another free table and benches near her husband and step - daughter. Her choice was deliberate to enable Alex to monitor their conversation without taking any of his attention from his daughter.**

**"So what's up, darlin'?" She asked once she and Juice were settled at their table. **

**"I'm thinking about buying into a legit business," Juice replied. **

**"Well! The Sons are branchin' out!" Cat laughed. **

**"Nope. This isn't a club thing. It's my own business venture," Juice admitted. "Though I'll give the club discounts!" **

**"Already established, or somethin' y'all want to start when you're out of here?" **

**"It's already established, but it's faltering a bit. I want to buy in to it and help it flourish." Juice told her about the business, and Cat's nose wrinkled in distaste. **

**"Yuck! No wonder it's not doin' well!" She shuddered. **

**"OK, it's kinda gross soundin', but I had one of those cleanses before we went in, it really makes a difference!" He assured her. **

**"I'll take your word for it! What on God's green Earth could make that kind of business more palatable?" **

**"Medical marijuana," Juice grinned. "The business can grow it on site and sell it to people with medical needs."**

**"Like AIDS and cancer patients, and people sufferin' from glaucoma, right?" **

**"Of course!" Juice answered quickly, still grinning like an excited kid at Christmas. **

**His reply reminded her of the way her deceased husband, Bill, would often respond when he was telling her a white lie. He'd grin like a fool, his voice would go up in pitch, and the reply came very fast. All the same mannerisms Juice was displaying. She didn't believe him for a moment. "I'll bet!" She drawled. **

**"Honestly, Cat! People buyin' pot from the business would have to possess a medical needs card!" Juice protested. **

**"Sure, and Gawd didn't make no little green apples," she growled. "Just what it is you're wantin' **_**me**_** to do in this venture of yours? It sounds like you've already worked everything out without my input!" **

**"I need someone on the outside to work with Ally Lowen for me. I used all my calling card time setting this up with the business," he explained. "Ally has a signed POA from me to make the payment from my bank account. All I need is someone with a business acumen to watch out for my interests." **

**"Juicey, darlin', I'm already up to my ears with the coffeehouse and the gym!" She protested. 'Not to mention the shit I'm doin' for the club!' She shook her head and added, "There's just no way I can take on that kind of responsibility!" **

**"But it won't be an every day thing, Lady Cat!" Juice countered. "All you have to do is be the intermediary between me and the business. You can bring anything to my attention when you come visit Tig; you need somethin' to do while he's with Dawn, anyway!" **

**"Y'all seem to have thought this out pretty thoroughly, Juice!" Cat grumbled. "Why can't Ally be your intermediary if she's already got POA papers?" **

**"Because she's not a business person. She doesn't have the time or experience in these matters that you have."**

**Cat glanced at Alex, who was listening intently to Dawn, though he returned her gaze and nodded slightly, indicating he'd overheard and was OK with the idea. "So y'all have already discussed this with Tig?" **

**"I wouldn't **_**dare**_** approach ya about this without checkin' with him first!" Juice assured her. "Please, Lady Cat? I trust your judgment." **

**"Y'all really want this, don't you?" **

**"Yes, ma'am! I gotta think about the future. Much as I love the club, there's no retirement plan," he grinned. **

**"Like y'all are even **_**close**_** to lookin' retirement age in the ass!" She groused. "But I understand where y'all are goin' with this. As long as Tig's OK with it, and I don't have to do anything more than what you've indicated, I'll help ya," she agreed reluctantly. **

**"Great!" Juice smiled. "Ms. Lowen will be expectin' you to call her on Monday."**

**"No can do, spud," Cat remarked. "I've got club business. I'll leave her a message to get with me Tuesday." **

**Juice smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "We were just talkin' about that before you and Dawn came in."**

**'Oh, great!' She sighed inwardly. 'I'm sure Tig's goin' to have a few strong words to say about that!' **

* * *

**Tig watched out of the corner of his eye as his wife and Juice took seats at a nearby table. He appreciated Cat's consideration in sitting close enough for him to be able to hear their conversation. 'Not that I don't trust her or Juicey!' He smiled again at his daughter and asked, "So how was your first weekend of work?"**

**"Um, OK," Dawn shrugged. "Yesterday was hard work. Today was a lot easier!" **

**"And to think that not only will one of my Snicker Bar Muffins be made by my wife, but by my daughter, too!" Tig grinned. **

**"About that, why doesn't she use a food processor to grind up the candy bars?" Dawn complained. "I got a cramp from that old fashioned grinder!" **

**"Because that's the way she prefers to do it," he explained.**

**"Well, **_**I**_** think she needs to modernize it!" Dawn sniffed. **

**"That's the way she does it, and her daddy before her," Tig instructed her. "Cat adapted that recipe from her father's Snicker Bar Cookies, and he **_**always**_** used a grinder like that old crank one to get the best texture from the candy."**

**Dawn didn't see the shadow that crossed her father's face from mentioning his father in law. She was too busy rolling her eyes in annoyance. **

**"Come to think of it, I kinda miss those cookies," Tig continued. "Though the muffins are tasty enough. Maybe I'll ask Cat to add those to the commissary menu." **

**Dawn suppressed a shudder. 'Great! More work!' **

**"Blaine's not been feelin' up to makin' stuff like that for quite a while, baby," Tig added, frowning slightly at his daughter's attitude. **

**"Well, whaddya expect? He's an old man and probably doesn't wanna be bothered!" **

**"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Tig growled. "That man deserves your respect for makin' it to his age!" **

**"Why? Because he's a preacher?" Dawn snorted derisively. "I thought you didn't like them!" **

**"Blaine's different, baby," Tig explained, clinging to his limited patience. "He's _earned_ ****my**** respect!"**

**"Oh, like that makes a difference!" **

**"It should," Tig countered. "I admire him because he's been fightin' cancer for more than two decades, baby girl. He doesn't let that dictate his attitude, even though he's been growin' weak lately and is in the nursin' home undergoin' physical therapy to get strong again!" **

**Dawn had the decency to recognize that her father genuinely cared for his father in law. She actually looked chagrined over her thoughtless remark. "I didn't know about that, Daddy! Cat never said a word!" **

**"Ya obviously haven't given her a reason to share somethin' like that with ya," Tig countered. "Cat is fiercely protective of family. She prolly didn't want ya to make fun of the situation. She's worried because the periods where he can live independently between admissions are gettin' shorter."**

**Dawn glanced at her step mother, who was listening intently to Juice and not paying any attention to their conversation. She turned her gaze back to her father and shrugged. "You wouldn't know it to look at her!" **

**"Maybe you'd see it if ya took the time to get to know her better," Tig observed wryly. "Cat's scared for him and afraid that the next hospitalization might be the last." **

**"Then what's she doin' here if she cares so damn much?" Dawn challenged. **

**"She's takin' care of business because that's how she copes, baby. I told her it was OK with me if she went to see him, but she says it's not time yet." He glanced over at the next table and added, "When she does decide it's time, nothin's gonna stop her." **

**"I guess," Dawn replied. Her tone of voice proved that she wasn't convinced. **

** "What the Hell's wrong with you, Dawnie? You're actin' like somebody I don't wanna know!" **

**"What do you mean, Daddy?" **

**"I had a visit from Fawn earlier this week," he replied, overturning his previous decision not to tell Dawn about the visit. He felt a need to shock her into a change of attitude. **

**"You did?" Dawn planted a look of innocence on her face, though her stomach grew icy cold with dread. 'Here it comes!' **

**"Yeah. She's got a job near her boyfriend's house. Guess that worked out well for **_**you**_**, didn't it?"**

**Dawn flushed guiltily, unable to make a verbal response. **

**"Ya never intended to tell her, did ya?" **

**Dawn nodded her head and looked down at the table.**

**"Why? Were ya tryin' to make more trouble for Cat? She's not tryin' to replace your mother for cryin' out loud! She just wants to include y'all in her family!" Tig grumbled. **

**"I didn't tell her because she got away from Mom!" Dawn cried piteously. "The idea of only gettin' away from her every other weekend just wasn't good enough, Daddy! Moms been on a tear ever since she took us to your house that time!" **

**Tig shook his head and took his daughter's hands in his, giving them a comforting squeeze. He knew Colleen's temper, and wasn't surprised to learn that she'd been venting it on their children. 'No wonder Fawnie moved out!'**

**"She's really mad about you gettin' remarried, Daddy," Dawn sniffled. **

**"I'm sorry, baby. She won't accept that I moved on years ago. The only good thing to come from that marriage was you two girls." **

**"I know, Daddy. **_**Now**_** do ya understand why I didn't share this with Fawn?" **

**"Yeah," Tig replied softly. **

**Dawn sniffled again, deciding to play up to her father's sympathies while she could. **

**"I wasn't gonna say anything about it, but your wife really laid into me before I even started work yesterday!" **

**Tig glanced over at his wife, then back at his daughter. "Did she call ya out in front of the other employees?" **

**Thinking her father was taking the bait, she replied, "Yes! It was awful!" **

**Tig's brows furrowed in an intent frown. "I'm sure it seemed awful to ya, but she'd never tell ya off in front of the other employees. That's not her style. If she read the riot act to ya, it was prolly because ya mouthed off when ya shouldn't have."**

**"But, Daddy!" **

**"No buts, sweetheart. It was a nice try, but I know you. Ya prolly insulted her in front of her employees. No wonder she doesn't wanna share anything personal with ya!" **

**Dawn sighed dejectedly. Her father had seen through her as if she were made of glass. "You're right. She gave me Hell in the office, behind closed doors." **

**"Be glad she didn't fire your ass," he growled. **

**Dawn looked up and gave her father a watery smile. "But she didn't! In fact, I did somethin' towards gettin' to know Cat a little better. I spent the night at your house last night." **

* * *

**"Tiggie took the news about his old lady's upcomin' joy ride better than I expected," Kozik observed to his brothers after Tig left them to greet his family. **

**"Just wait," Happy pointed out. "He might read the riot act to Cat." **

**"No he won't," Bobby predicted. "He's gonna be worried, but he's smart enough to realize that we don't have a choice. From what I hear, that Roosevelt asshat has a hard on for the club." **

**"He's definitely got his eye on us," Phil admitted. "I've never seen as many cop cars out on the streets of Charming!" **

**"It'll get worse before it gets better," Kozik grunted. "Still, I expected Tiggie to go off like a firecracker. He's pretty protective of his girl." **

**"Can ya blame him? Look at what she's been through!" Miles spouted. **

**"Way to go, goofball!" Happy growled. He wanted to slap the prospect upside the head for his thoughtless remark, but the guard's presence prevented it. "Ya had to go and remind Kozik of somethin' he's tryin' to forget!" **

**"It's a'right. That was then, this is now," Kozik shrugged. There was nothing he could about his part in adding to Cat's injuries. It was past history, and it appeared to him that Cat and Tig were willing to let by gones be by gones. 'At least she's not tried to bury the hatchet in my back!' **

**"It's not like she's goin' off on her own," Opie pointed out. "She's takin' Ima along with her, and a prospect. They'll be fine."**

**"Aye," Chibs sighed. "It's noot lyke she's gonna be doin' this all tha' time!" **

* * *

**"Baby, you are somethin' else!" Alex remarked in admiration. He grinned appreciatively across the table at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. **

**Dawn was sitting with her 'Uncle Bobby' and the other club members. They were keeping her occupied enough that she couldn't eavesdrop on her father's conversation with her step mother. **

**"In what way?" Cat replied. She'd gone over the spreadsheet for the gym with him, pointing out how well the cross promotion had turned out in the first few days of operation for both businesses.**

**"Shit, woman! Runnin' two businesses and allowin' my daughter to stay overnight without me present to run interference!" **

**"Oh. That," she shrugged. **

**"Yeah, **_**that**_**," he retorted. "Was havin' her spend the night difficult?"**

**"Nah," she shrugged again. "A mite bit uncomfortable to begin with, but not difficult."**

**"Yeah, right!" Alex snorted in disbelief. "Dawn told me ya read the riot act to her at the coffeehouse." **

**"She did," Cat remarked quietly. **

**"And I told her that she prolly did somethin' rotten enough to deserve it. She got no sympathy from me!" He assured her. "So spill it, woman! What happened last night?" **

_**"The library is also our guest room," Cat explained as she opened the door to show the room to Dawn. "The sheets on the air mattress are fresh, and if you don't want the cats to bother y'all, just keep the door shut."**_

_**Dawn tossed her overnight bag onto the floor next to the bed. It was made, and she noticed there was a small table next to the bed with a light sitting on it. "Guess that's so I don't have to find my way from the light switch in the dark," she observed. **_

_**Cat nodded and turned to point out the bathroom across the hall. "There's clean towels and washcloths on the towel racks," she added. "Feel free to take a bath or shower if y'all want. If you're like me, y'all probably feel a little grungy and sweaty from all the bakin'." **_

_**"I'd like a shower," Dawn admitted. **_

_**"Be my guest. Consider yourself at home, but if y'all would stay out of the master bedroom, I'd really appreciate it." **_

_**"Don't worry!" Dawn retorted. "I have no desire to see the room where you and Daddy do the deed!" She slammed the library door in Cat's face. **_

_**"Christ! How can I be standin' on both feet when one just planted itself firmly in my mouth?" She inquired of Ebony, who'd waddled down the hall to see what was going on. **_

_**"Meorw!" Ebony replied, rubbing against her leg and continuing on to the master bedroom. He hopped onto the chair on Tig's side of the room and curled up in a furry ball. **_

_**"Nice to know y'all care!" She snorted, limping back up the hall towards the main part of the house. She hoped Dawn would be in a better mood after a bath and once she'd eaten. 'I know I could do with both!' **_

_**She limped into the kitchen to check the contents of the crock pot. The stew was simmering nicely and thoroughly cooked. A slight smile of amusement lit Cat's face. 'I just hope she's not a vegetarian! Maybe she won't mind pickin' the pieces of Bambi out and eatin' her veggies if she is!' **_

_**She had no intention of informing Dawn that there was cubed deer meat along with the beef in the stew. 'She might throw it at me!' She felt a smidgen of conscience at tricking the young woman, but after the way Dawn had behaved earlier that day, Cat felt justified in getting a bit of her own back, even if in secret. **_

_**She poured some rice into the rice cooker, added water, and turned on the appliance. She'd had the rice cooker throughout her first marriage, and it still worked well. 'I trust it better than I do cookin' it on the stove.' The added bonus of it being able to prepare the rice without having to be supervised was worth the while. **_

_**Cat limped back to the master bedroom, passing the closed door to the library. She didn't hear any mutterings or mumblings from the door and decided to let Dawn stew on her own for awhile. 'I just hope she doesn't take out her anger on the action figures or the books!' **_

_**She closed the door to the master bedroom so that the feline trio would stay with her. She felt it best to keep them with her until she felt more confident about Dawn's attitude towards pets. **__**Misty was hiding under the bed, while Ming was curled up in the rocker. Ebony was snoring soundly from the other chair. **_

_**"It's safe, Misty, you can come out now," Cat murmured softly, lifting the bedspread from the floor. **_

_**Misty poked her nose out from under the bed, sniffed the air, then ventured slowly out into the bedroom. She rubbed her head against Cat's outstretched hand, begging for comfort. Cat bent down, picked up the shy feline, and held her close, murmuring soothing words of comfort. Misty began purring in contentment and closed her eyes, indicating that her fear had been conquered. **_

_**"Now we have a guest, baby girl. She's Alex's daughter. She's just as scared of us as y'all are of her. She's like Ebony; you have to know from her attitude when it's OK to come near." **_

_**Misty licked her hand and leaped onto the bed, curling up in a tight little ball of fur with her tail over her nose. She closed her eye and fell asleep. **_

_**Cat smiled at her felines and removed her own somewhat sticky, sweaty clothing, tossing them into the hamper. Most of her grunge came from 'Dawn proofing' the house. She'd set up a few of extra 'nanny cams' in the library, office, kitchen, and the master bedroom. **_

_**'I hope there's no need for 'em, but I'd rather have 'em recordin' and not need 'em, then need 'em and not have 'em recordin'.' **_

_**Cat took a quick shower, towel dried her hair, and dressed in comfortable clothing. **__**She opened the door to the bedroom to hear the sounds of water running in the other bathroom. The door to the library was open. Cat peeked in as she passed the doorway, sighing in relief that the action figures and other contents were unharmed. **_

_**The indicator light on the rice cooker indicated it was ready and keeping warm. Cat set the kitchen table, then waited for Dawn to emerge from the bathroom. **_

_**Several minutes later, Dawn appeared in a short robe. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and was wearing slippers. "Somethin' smells decent," she observed, sliding into Tig's chair, smirking in anticipation of Cat's reaction. **_

_**'Not happenin', kiddo!' Cat thought wryly. "It's stew with rice to go under it. Hearty and fillin'." **_

_**"Is there meat in it?" Dawn challenged.**_

_**"Of course." **_

_**"Good. I hate meatless stew!" Dawn admitted. "Can I have a beer?" **_

_**"Help yourself, there's bottles in the fridge. Just put the bottle cap in the trash. The cats think they're toys and the ridges can be hard on their paws." Cat stood up and began dishing up the meal. **_

_**To Dawn's relief, her step mother didn't portion out the meal, choosing instead to set out the crock and a bowl filled with the steaming rice on the table. 'Thank God she's willin' to let me serve myself!'**_

_**She found the beer, smiling in amusement to find that it was her father's brand. "You want one?" **_

_**"I don't drink, darlin'," Cat explained. **_

_**"Oh, yeah. You mentioned that last time," Dawn replied, closing the refrigerator door. She removed the bottle and tossed the cap in the trash as she'd been asked. The bottle was icy cold and felt good in her hand. The brew tasted good going down her throat. **_

_**"Go ahead and serve yourself," Cat stated, pointing to the crock and bowl. **_

_**"Where are the cats?" Dawn asked while dipping out the rice and then covering it with the stew. **_

_**"I left 'em in the bedroom. They can be a little excitable at meal times and a bit over enthusiastic about beggin' for handouts," she explained, dishing up her own portion. **_

_**"I see," Dawn muttered. 'She's willin' to make her pets uncomfortable for my benefit! Damn!' **_

_**"By the way," Cat spoke up after a few minutes' silence between them, "If you want to wash your clothes, feel free to use the washer/dryer. It'll take small loads with no problem." **_

_**"I might do that," Dawn nodded, putting down her utensils to take a pull from the beer. The meal was delicious, but she wasn't willing to admit that to her hostess. 'She doesn't seem bothered by silences, which is a good thing. I'm not gonna talk to her that much, anyway.' **_

_**Cat could tell that the young woman sitting in her father's chair was obstinately refusing to be drawn into conversation. 'Just as well. I'm not goin' to force confidences, and certainly don't want to hear myself talk!' **_

_**"I suppose you expect me to help clean up!" Dawn snarled when she finished her meal. **_

_**"Nope. But I appreciate the 'offer'," Cat replied evenly. "Won't take long to rinse these few dishes and put the left overs away. Y'all are welcome to amuse yourself while I straighten up in here." **_

_**"Want me to let the cats out then?" Dawn asked. "Oh, I forgot! " She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "You don't want me pokin' around your bedroom!" **_

_**"Think about it a second, darlin'. If **_**I **_**were a guest in **_**your **_**home, would y'all want me to snoop in **_**your**_** bedroom?"**_

_**Dawn gazed intently at her step - mother's back. "No, I guess not," she replied quietly. **_

_**Cat didn't turn from her task of rinsing the dishes. "I'm sure the furbabies would appreciate it if y'all let 'em out. They might even consider you their savior for releasing them from confinement." **_

_**"OK," Dawn agreed. She trudged to the closed bedroom door, grinning slightly at the sound of plaintive mews that clearly voiced the felines' desire to be let "ME - OWT!" She opened the door and three furry bodies raced past her towards the kitchen. **_

_**"You're welcome!" She called after them. Unable to contain her curiosity, she pushed the door open a little further to peek at her father's secret sanctum. "I don't see what all the fuss is about! It's just a fuckin' bedroom!" She sniffed. **_

_**"Like I said, y'all wouldn't like it if I were lookin' at your private room, Dawn," Cat remarked from behind her. She'd snuck down the hallway so quietly that the girl never heard her until she spoke. **_

_**"God damn it! You scared me!" Dawn shrieked, placing her hand over her thundering heart. **_

_**"Good," Cat retorted grimly. "Let that be a lesson to y'all not to go snoopin' where you're not invited!" **_

_**"I th - thought you'd be feedin' the c - cats!" Dawn stammered. **_

_**"Obviously. Now that you've satisfied your curiosity, y'all can shut the door and go find somethin' else to amuse you," Cat informed her. She limped to stand in the door to the guest bathroom, watching until Dawn complied and walked back into the television area. **_

_**"Is this OK?" Dawn pouted. **_

_**"Like I said, y'all are welcome to any other room in the house but the master bedroom," Cat shrugged, limping past her guest to return to the kitchen. **_

_**Three very hungry furry complainers waited for her. They pointed their noises at their food bowls and loudly demanded to be fed "ME - NOW!". **_

_**"OK, all y'all been patient. Just let me get the food from the can to the pan!" **_

_**Meows, purrs, and head butts against her legs made a loud accompaniment to her work. Eventually she got the bowls filled with a mix of kibble and wet food and placed the bowls on the floor. Three heads, two black and one beige, dived into the bowls. The sounds of crunching and purring filled the kitchen, indicating the cats were content at last.**_

_**"I guess they were hungry," Dawn observed from the doorway. **_

_**"They're good actors," Cat remarked. "If y'all didn't know better, you'd think from their behavior that they hadn't been fed in months!" **_

_**"I think Ebony proves that to be a lie!" Dawn grinned. **_

_**"True dat." Cat finished loading the dishwasher, then limped out of the kitchen after making sure the back door was locked. **_

_**"I don't know of anything worth watchin' on the tube, so I'm just goin' to check emails in the office," she announced. "Just don't stay up too late." **_

_**"Why?" **_

_**"We've got to load the PT for the Stockton trip, and I'd like to get there at a decent hour tomorrow. Tig had kittens 'cause I cut things a little too close last week." **_

_**"That must've been somethin' to see!" Dawn replied. **_

_**"It's somethin' I don't want to put him through again," Cat stated. "So the earlier we're away from here, the quicker we get to Stockton. Once the work's done, we can go visit him." **_

_**"That's something I'm looking forward to!" Dawn replied. **_

_**"So am I," Cat replied before disappearing into the office. She worked at the computer for awhile, always keeping an ear out for whatever Dawn was doing. She heard the audio from the television, and once heard Dawn talking to the Siamese and the larger black cat. **_

_**After Misty ate, she scurried into the office to huddle next to her person. Cat would occasionally reach down to reassure the skittish feline with a pat on the head and a few words of comfort. After an hour of computer time, Cat turned it off and headed for bed. **_

_**Dawn was still in the television area. Ming had settled on her lap and Dawn was idly stroking the Siamese's fur or scratching his head. She had a small smile of delight on her face. **_

_**Cat refrained from reminding the girl to get some sleep for the next day. 'She's not a child, and she can always nap on the way to Stockton,' she observed. **_

_**Misty followed her to the bedroom and hopped on the bed, settling at the foot of the bed while Cat prepared for bed. She left the door cracked open so the cats could come and go as they pleased. **_

**"So did she stay up all night?" Tig inquired.**

**"I don't think so, though she did fall asleep on the way over," Cat explained. "She perked up once we got here, and made short work of counting the leftover stock and refilling the bins." **

**"And she didn't cause ya any trouble?" **

**"No more than what I told y'all about, love," Cat assured him. "Once she realized she wasn't goin' to be able to act like a diva at the coffeehouse, she behaved quite well." **

**"I'm sorry she gave ya trouble, baby. I tried to tell 'em both they needed to treat ya better." **

**"They can't be forced to accept me, love. That's goin' to have to be on their terms, not ours." **

**"Well, I'm glad ya didn't let Dawn walk all over ya just because she's my daughter!" Alex insisted. **

**"Hate to burst your bubble, love, but I wouldn't have allowed it no matter **_**whose**_** daughter she is!" Cat laughed. **

**"At least ya won't have to put up with her tonight," Alex observed. "She **_**is**_** goin' back to her mother tonight, right?"**

**"That's the plan. I'll have Pete take her back so I don't have to worry about upsettin' Colleen. He said he'd use his car instead of the PT."**

**"Good," Alex sighed. "I had a feelin' ya might try to take her home yourself." **

**"What makes you think that?" She replied innocently. 'He's not happy about the road trip tomorrow!' **

**"You _know_ why, woman!" He growled, tightening his hold on her hand just a bit. He'd been holding her hand the entire time they'd been sitting together, absently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand from time to time. His grip wasn't intended to hurt, but it was a good indicator of his feelings on the matter. **

**"Since y'all know about the road trip, y'all know the reason for it," she stated. **

**"Doesn't mean I have to like it!" He grumbled. "At least you're takin' Miles and the gash!" **

**Cat frowned and tightened her own grip on Alex's fingers. "Now I know where Dawn gets the smart mouth!" **

**"Yeowtch!" Alex snatched his hand away and shook it as if he'd been stung. "That was mean!" **

**"So was what y'all called Ima!" She hissed so their argument wouldn't attract the attention of Kozik and the others. "She's been a big help with the gym, and she's also Kozik's choice, whether all y'all like it or not!" **

**Alex frowned at her for a moment, then relaxed and took her hand in both of his. "You're right baby. You've got a thing for the underdog, don't ya?" **

**"Try bein' one most of your life, love. You develop an affinity for 'em," she murmured. **

**"Just be careful on the road, and don't spend too much time with your boys in Rogue River!" He stated. **

**"Ah, ha! That's what's **_**really**_** botherin' y'all!" Cat grinned mischievously. **

**"That's a part of it, but I'm concerned about ya drivin' so much so soon." Alex admitted. **

**"Can't be helped, love. Y'all know this is the only logical solution to the problem with Roosevelt sniffin' around." **

**"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he grumbled. **

**"Alex, y'all trust me, don't you?" **

**"What kinda bullshit question is that?" He reared back in surprise and hurt. **

**"It's _not_ bullshit. Y'all should trust me enough to know to rest when I feel tired or even turn the drivin' over to someone else!" She explained earnestly. **

**Alex shook his head in consternation. "Dammit, woman! Ya reeled me in on that one! Thing is, I didn't figure you'd allow anyone else to drive the Challenger!" **

**"Sorry to do that to y'all, love, but it made you think!" She grinned. "I probably won't allow anyone else behind the wheel of the Challenger, but I promise that we'll take plenty of rest breaks!" **

**"I hope to fuck ya put a lot of extra money on that card, baby. I **_**will**_** be callin' to check on ya!"**

**"I fully expect y'all to!" She retorted. **

**Before Alex could provide a suitable response, the guard announced that visiting time was coming to an end. He walked around the table to help her stand up, drawing her into a tight embrace. **

**"Remember, woman, just because I can't punish ya right now doesn't mean you won't pay for that later!" **

**"With interest, I'm sure!" She laughed before his lips closed over hers. **


End file.
